


Secrets and Chains

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Double Penetration, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Men of Letters sealed off a room in the bunker, and Dean can't help but wonder if they should have left it sealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Dean Winchester loved hunting, there were elements of it that drove him crazy. He longed for the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline rush as he chased down whatever monster was the flavour of the week with either his brother or his best friend (sometimes even both) by his side. He enjoyed the driving, the purr of Baby’s engine and Sam in the passenger seat as they headed for the next stop on the highway. Hell, he even enjoyed the bad hotel rooms, not knowing what lay behind the next door and if it would be classy or something that looked like it belonged in the start of the last century and smelled like it too.

But the research, that part Dean hated. Not the discovery of finding new things, more the having to pour through endless amounts of pointless information trying to find something relevant. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack sometimes, and it frustrated Dean to no end. Sam seemed to thrive on this part of their life which is why he often ended up being the one to stay back and research even in the early days, but Dean knew they worked faster when they both dug into the books.

The Men of Letters bunker had been a treasure trove of information on the various creatures out there and the ways they could be hunted, captured or killed. Sure they had found some great stuff, but for every fascinating find were hundreds of hours of pure crap. Dean groaned, letting his head thump against the table. His once again empty coffee cup rattled slightly at the move, Dean sighing and contemplated whether he should just go to bed or open the next file and hope it wasn’t another 600 page report on the fashion preferences of teenaged vampires.

Three weeks they had been at it, pouring over the files and sorting them into something workable. Sam had put together a catalogue system so they would be able to easily find any information in the future, but it meant that every single box and file had to be opened and documented. Sure two days ago they’d discovered a method that could supposedly cure a demon, but that had been the high point.

Dean was starting to miss Kevin, who they’d manage to convince to take a break from pouring over the tablet. After mentioning their LARPing adventures Kevin had taken an interest so they’d hooked him up with Charlie and the last they’d heard he’d been fitting in nicely, although he’d been trying to convince Charlie that it was entirely plausible that a time traveller from the far future could travel back to the kingdom.

Sitting up straight Dean stretched, working his neck to loosen some of the tension from having been sitting for too long. Benny was God knows where and Dean knew he probably wouldn’t hear from him unless something was up, and Cas had arrived almost a week ago still committed to becoming a hunter. Dean had hoped the mundane filing would convince him otherwise but it had turned out that the angel was as nerdy as Sam when it came to this stuff.

As for Sam, things were starting to look good on that front. Dean had been sure that their relationship would be unrepairable after everything that had happened, but spending time together over the last few weeks had given them a chance to really air out their grievances and Castiel had surprising turned out to be an excellent if reluctant mediator.

Stifling a yawn Dean glanced at his watch, scowling as he realised it wasn’t long passed midday. It reminded Dean of his school years, waiting for the minute hand on the clock to hurry the hell up because he wanted to get out of the boring class and do something interesting. It never mattered to him what that interesting was, be it chasing tail or teepeeing the principal’s house, just anything but listening to the teacher drone on about something he knew he’d never have to use in real life.

Not that Dean had been a bad student, at least not in the grades department. It was simply that he was unable to stay focussed on anything that wasn’t hunting related. Well, actual hunting related. He didn’t count this filing bullshit to be “hunting related” even though he conceded the point to Sam that one day it might be.

What really bugged Dean was that he knew that they had barely scratched the surface of sorting out the contents of the bunker. Even now elsewhere in the bunker Sam and Cas were prying open doors they hadn’t been able to find keys for and finding more artefacts, weapons, files, books and other odds and ends that had been collected over the decades and stored away. Some of it had never even been properly catalogued the first time it had arrived in the bunker, but rather simply set aside for later sorting and forgotten. Perhaps deliberately, Dean mused. Someone back then might have hated this job as much as he did.

He reached out, reluctantly grabbing the next file and tugging it toward him. He flipped it open, skim reading the first few pages and almost wanting to cry as he realised it was part two of the file about teenaged vampire fashion. Why this was even relevant to anything was beyond him, especially after a quick internet search had proven that they dressed no differently to anyone else at the time. He slammed the file shut and slouched back in his chair, groaning. He needed a drink.

Swinging out of his chair he hobbled temporarily as his legs protested the sudden movement after sitting for too long. His left foot tingled as the blood flow returned to it, and for a fleeting moment Dean wished he was back in Purgatory. Sure he had spent basically all of his time fighting for his life, but at least there had been no prolonged bouts of sitting down reading about something that was better suited to the pages of Vogue than a hunter’s library.

Stepping into the kitchen he slapped the button on the coffee machine then proceeded to try and stretch the aches and stiffness out of his body as he waited for it to warm. He contemplated jumping in the Impala and going for a drive to get some fresh air and possibly a hunt. He was getting cabin fever he was sure.

“Dean!”

He looked up as he heard Sam call his name. “In the kitchen.”

He heard Sam’s familiar step pause briefly before it changed direction, coming toward him. The slight haste caught Dean’s ear – Sam must have found something because he clearly couldn’t wait to tell Dean about it. Expecting to see Sam excited and pleased about whatever it was Dean was surprised to see a wide eyed and slightly confused look on his little brother’s face.

“You won’t believe what we just found,” Sam said.

*     *     *     *     *

 

“This is rather fascinating,” Cas said, arms crossed over his chest where he stood in the middle of the large room. “Some of these…. Items… were thought to have been lost.”

“You know what they are?” Sam asked, brushing the thick dust from the top of the record book on the desk.

“Some of them, yes.”

Dean noted the weary look Cas kept throwing one particular object in the corner. It reminded Dean heavily of a sex swing, but it clearly wasn’t designed for humans. Dean made a note to quiz Cas on it later. “This is a sex collection, isn’t it? Those are sex toys,” he pointed toward the shelves filled with boxes and artefacts, “and that is a sex dungeon,” he gestured toward the more open space on the far right-hand side of the room.

“By the looks of it,” Sam said, scanning the pages of the book. “They apparently had some of this stuff before they even built the bunker and incorporated this room to house it. They consider most of this stuff dangerous.”

“Explains why they bricked it up,” Dean said, scanning the labels on a row of jars. “Dude, I think these are ‘fuck or die’ potions.”

Sam looked up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Dean tapped a finger to one of the labels. “’Sleep with your beloved within a day or forevermore your heart will stay’.”

“I don’t see why they would seal the room,” Castiel said, gently taking a dagger from a shelf and turning it over in his hand. “There is bound to be more items and bricking up the door seems counterproductive.”

“Actually it says here,” Sam said, eyes skimming the last noted page of the record book. “Apparently they were considering bringing women into the Men of Letters and they didn’t want anyone to be tempted by this stuff.”

“Prudes,” Dean mocked, moving over to the sex dungeon and reaching out to touch one of the chains, noting Cas shift uncomfortably out the corner of his eye. The teasing comment toward the angels virginity status died on his lips as something about the chains caught his eye, causing him to inspect it closer. “What kind of metal is this?”

“Composite mithril,” Cas said without missing a beat.

“What, like Tolkien?” Spotting Cas’ confused look Dean waved it off. “So this isn’t human made then.”

“It is… but it isn’t…”

“Can’t be both, Cas.”

“No, he’s right,” Sam said, eyes never leaving the record book. “Says here that it is believed that the mithril has been smelted with iron many centuries ago. The Men of Letters think this swing originated in the Middle-East, but they purchased it at an exclusive auction of artefacts from a private collection. They’re not sure where the mithril came from but they assume that whoever brought it taught humans how to smelt it.”

“I’m guessing with iron to make it stronger.” He looked back at Sam. “Do they know what sort of creature this was for?”

Sam shook his head, looking up at him. “They were still working it out. But they’re pretty sure that the idea was for pleasure.”

Dean blinked. “Pleasure?”

“Mithril contains magical properties,” Cas said, studying the marks on the dagger in the faint light. “It can be attuned for different purposes.”

Something clicked in Dean’s mind and he had to mentally slap himself on the upside of the head for not realising it sooner. “This stuff’s from Heaven isn’t it.”

“It is, yes,” Castiel said. “However its use has been forbidden for over a Millennia primarily due to its fatally addictive quality.”

“Addictive?” Sam queried.

Cas looked up at him, crossing the room and reaching out to catch Sam’s wrist and raise his hand with the palm toward the roof. Before Sam or Dean could react Cas sliced the dagger across Sam’s palm, causing Sam to yelp and collapse into heap on the floor, Cas releasing his wrist as he fell.

“Sam!” Dean rushed to his brother’s side, glaring up at the angel. “Dammit, Cas.”

“Sam’s fine, Dean,” Castiel said, returning to place the dagger back on the shelf. “The blade’s been enchanted so that it heals instantly.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Really, I’m good,” Sam said breathlessly, reaching out to grasp Dean’s arm reassuringly, slowly sitting up. “Better than good, actually.”

Dean blinked, taking in the faint tremble he could feel in Sam’s hand, Sam’s flushed cheeks and the almost sheepish look on his face. It was a look Dean recognised. He shifted uncomfortably, staring at his brother. “Dude, did you just…”

Sam nodded. “Oh yeah.”

Dean pointed up toward the dagger. “From that.”

“Like I said, it can be attuned for different purposes,” Cas said. “This one is attuned to humans.”

“Who the hell makes a dagger that makes someone cream their pants? No, wait.” Dean straightened. “You said this stuff was addictive, right?”

Cas nodded. “Yes.”

“So someone craving pleasure would keep using it. Maybe get a bit overzealous and try to stab it in deep.” Cas’ nod confirmed Dean’s assessment. “But you said the blade is enchanted to instantly heal.”

“Once it has been removed from contact,” Cas said.

“Which you wouldn’t be able to do,” Sam said. “It’s too powerful. You wouldn’t be able to remove it in time. It’s a weapon designed to make it look like suicide.”

“Gotta admit that’s ingenious,” Dean said.

“And dangerous,” Sam said. “I can see why they wanted it sealed away.”

Dean saw Cas’ eyes flicker quickly toward the swing. “Perhaps we should reseal the room.”

“We’re documenting everything in the bunker,” Dean reminded him, glad to have finally discovered something he was interested in. “This is part of the bunker.”

“Dean’s right,” Sam said. “Some of this stuff might prove useful.”

“I’ll continue with room next door.” Cas’ eyes shot another fleeting look toward the swing as he turned and left the room.

“What’s up with that?” Sam asked, shifting into a proper sitting position.

“I’ve given up on trying to work him out,” Dean said. He shook his head, frowning as he turned to look at Sam. “Did you seriously jizz yourself, just like that?”

The corner of Sam’s lip twitched as he pushed himself to his feet and headed for the door. “I’ll be back. I need to… change.”

“Mm-hm.” Dean smirked, glancing around the room and wondered where to start.

*     *     *     *     *

Much like they’d found with the rest of the bunker the collection in the hidden room had a basic filing system. Nearly everything had been documented with some explanation and speculation as to what each object did, as well as a summary of how it had come to be in the Men of Letters possession. Much of it had been purchased or claimed from various markets and auctions, but there were a few items that had been surrendered. Many of the potions had in fact been donated by a warlock who had been on friendly terms with the organisation.

“One things for certain,” Dean said as he put the last of the jars back onto the shelf after they’d finished logging them, “we certain don’t need any of these.”

“Which ones?” Sam asked, glancing up.

Dean looked back. “Any of them. Longer lasting, performance enhancing, bigger junk…”

Sam conceded the point, then smirked. “I don’t know. I think you could have done with the courage one, Mr ‘Too-Scared-to-Have-Sex-With-My-Brother’.”

Dean scowled. “I wasn’t scared, jailbait.”

“I’m not jailbait,” Sam said with a frown.

“You were back then,” Dean countered. “Paedophile was not something I needed on my FBI file.”

“Like they’d have found out anyway,” Sam said. “Who was going to tell them? Dad?”

“And then there was him,” Dean said. “He’d have known if I’d fucked you before you were sixteen.”

“How?”

“He just would, okay?” Dean stood, brushing the dust from his knees. “He always did. Don’t ask me how, he just did.”

Sam leaned back in the chair at the desk, realisation flickering across his face. “It was ‘cause you were scared of Dad, wasn’t it.”

“No…. yes.” Dean glared at him, then smirked. “Besides, didn’t hear you complaining on your sixteenth birthday.”

“Um, yeah,” Sam said. “’Dean I’m not going to break, fuck me properly’?”

“That was begging,” Dean said. “Which is what I was going for.”

“As if.”

“Worked, didn’t it?”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean couldn’t suppress his grin, although at the back of his mind he felt a pang of nostalgia. He almost wished to go back to those days, before Sam had gone to college. Back then it had just been about hunting and school, with John Winchester calling the shots. No apocalypse, no demon blood (they hadn’t known about it at the very least), no world weighing down on their shoulders.

Hearing a noise on the other side of the door, Dean was pulled from his memories. “Hey Sam?”

Sam started slightly, clueing Dean in on the fact Sam had also been lost in his own thoughts. “Yeah?”

Dean pointed toward the swing like object in the corner of the room. “Found anything on that yet?”

“Only that the Men of Letters found it in an old trunk at a deceased estate auction. There were a lot of other things in there as well. Including the, eh… dagger.” The flush that crept onto Sam’s cheeks clued Dean in on just which dagger. “That’s basically it. Why?”

“I think Cas knows what it is.”

“Got that impression too, huh?” Sam stood, moving over to inspect the chains. Dean noted that Sam kept his hands well and truly to his person. “It’s definitely not for humans, is it.”

“Nope.” Dean joined him, catching the chains in one hand and inspecting them. “I think it’s got a different composition of mithril to the dagger.”

“Probably designed for whatever this is made for.” Sam said, frowning. “I wonder how long it took them to work out how it hangs.”

Dean half shrugged, looking toward the door. “I think it’s definitely the reason why Cas doesn’t want to be in here though.”

“Yeah.” A thoughtful look flickered over Sam’s face. “You don’t suppose it’s for angels, do you?”

Dean felt a slight tingle of thrill shoot through him at the idea. He regarded the swing with the new perspective, grasping the additional chains they couldn’t place and spreading them, noting the small clamps and the basic shape. “You’re thinking wings?”

Sam nodded. “You’ve seen Cas’ wings. Would it fit?”

“I’ve seen their shadow,” Dean corrected. He licked his lips, running the various possibilities through his mind and continuing to come up with the same problem. “Angels wings aren’t exactly… you know.”

“Corporeal,” Sam supplied.

“Yeah, that.” Dean paused as he felt his stomach grumble, and glancing at his watch was somewhat surprised to notice they’d already spent several hours in the room. Usually this sort of thing seemed to make time drag. He put it down to the fact they’d actually found something interesting for the time flying. “Hungry?”

Sam winced at his stomach’s answering grumble. “Now that you mention it. We still have leftovers from last night, don’t we?”

“Unless Cas has gotten himself infected by some sort of spell that makes him desire stir fry there should be.” He saw Sam smirk, even though the joke was a little close to home given their experience with Famine a few years ago.

They exited the room, Dean absently wondering if one of the doors they’d found in the maintenance room would fit the open space left where the bricks had been. They’d have to replace the frame, but that wasn’t that hard of a task. The two of them knew their way around basic carpentry. It was just another something they’d picked up growing up on the road. While manual labour had been more Dean’s preferred field Sam was no slouch either.

“We’ll have to put the door back in,” Sam said.

“Was just thinking that,” Dean admitted. “Take it you don’t want to seal it up then.”

“Why would I?” Sam gave him a look, Dean reading the ‘I’m not stupid, stupid’ in his eyes. “The information we’ve found already could have helped us on a few cases.”

“You’re talking about that witch who used that powder in boys drinks at that school in Milwaukee, aren’t you.” Dean still didn’t know how he felt about that case. All he knew was that John had pulled them out of the school the second he’d realised something was going on, and forbidden them from eating anything they didn’t catch themselves. No school had been a bonus, but spending that free time having to hunt and fish for food had taken the shine off it.

“And that spell that boy used on his crush to make her date him in Artesia,” Sam said. “Dad thought he might have been a succubus, remember?”

“That dude who thought that shit was great for mail order never saw Dad coming,” Dean said with a laugh.

Sam nudged him with his elbow. “Remember the look on his face when Dad busted down the door?”

Dean nodded, chuckling. “Those were the days, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s eyes twinkled in a way Dean hadn’t seen for a long time. It was a twinkle he hadn’t realised he missed. “What do you think Dad would think of this place?”

The question gave Dean pause. It wasn’t something he had had time to really think about. Then again he hadn’t really thought about their father much in recent times. “Don’t know. Bobby would love the place though.”

“He’d think the Men of Letters thing was pretentious,” Sam said.

“I’m with him 100% there.” Dean faltered in his step as a smell caught him. “Do you…?”

Sam nodded, frowning down the hall. “Cas wouldn’t…”

They exchanged a look, their curiosity mutual as they stepped into the kitchen and were surprised to find Cas at the stove, a furrow of concentration on his brow as he stirred the pot. He looked up at them with a look that resembled a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow toward him.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Cas said.

“Since when do you cook?” Dean asked.

“I’m not completely incompetent,” Cas countered, a slightly sour look settling on his expression as he turned back to the stove. “I recalled Sam mentioning last night that you’d just need to warm up the leftovers and I wanted to do something useful.”

“Cas, if this is about your not helping us in the room-“ Sam started, only for Cas to cut him off.

“You will be resealing that room?” Cas asked.

“No,” Dean said, retrieving two plates and giving Cas a quick questioning look. The small shake of Cas’ head told him that two plates was all they’d need. “Be a waste of resources.”

“The contents of that room are dangerous,” Cas argued.

“In the wrong hands, sure.”

“Why do you want us to reseal that room, Cas?” Sam asked from where he’d laid out the cutlery and sat at the table. “Is it because of the things in there for angels?”

The way Cas went rigid was all the answer Dean needed, the look Sam gave him showing him that he’d gotten the same message. “Alright Cas, spill.”

Dean saw more than heard the long breath Cas let out. “Eat first,” the angel said. “Then we’ll talk.”

 *     *     *     *     *

“Lucifer wasn’t the only fallen angel,” Castiel started once they’d settled around one of the bunker’s tables. “There were at least 200 others.”

“Book of Enoch,” Sam said.

Dean nodded his agreement. “Got a little bit too close to the humans. Where Nephilim came from.”

“The same,” Cas confirmed. “It was always rumoured that they took things from Heaven, among them mithril. That they used it for… unsavoury reasons.”

“They used it for sex you mean,” Dean said.

“No. I mean, they used it for that too,” Cas’ frown deepened. “They used it for torture.”

“You think what’s down there is for torture?” Sam asked.

“The Men of Letters catalogued them correctly,” Cas said carefully. “But it does make me wonder what else was created.”

Dean watched him carefully, studying Castiel’s body language. One thing their time in purgatory had allowed Dean to do was get to know Cas simply by reading him. The tell signs were only small, but there were definitely there. “Bullshit.”

Cas looked up sharply as Sam frowned. “Dean-“

Dean shot Sam a look to silence him before he rounded on Castiel. “It’s not about what else they could have created, it’s about the fact that thing is rigged for wings.”

The set to Cas’ jaw answered him.

“You can make your wings corporeal?” Sam asked.

“No,” Castiel answered, breaking his gaze from Dean to look at Sam. “Not by myself, but there are ways.”

“You think at least one of those ways is documented in that room,” Sam surmised.

Castiel nodded. “Our wings are… private. They are only for other angels to see.”

“So it’d be the equivalent of walking around naked,” Dean said.

“In a manner of speaking.” Castiel shifted in his seat. “They are also incredibly sensitive. Some of our scholars have theorised that it comes from our keeping them on a separate plane. They are not accustomed to touch or the elements.”

“Or light,” Sam said.

“No, they feel light,” Cas said. “Light cuts through all dimensions.”

“Wait,” Dean said, holding up his hands. “Angels have scholars?”

“We have our equivalent of the Men of Letters,” Cas said. “Heaven has a great library. If we ever need information we go there.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “You’re over a millennia old with access to a great library but you don’t know Moby Dick?”

“It’s completely historical,” Cas said. “Non-fiction.”

“Figures.”

“You said mithril can be configured,” Sam said, bringing the conversation back to the topic. “The chains are configured for angels?”

Dean raised an eyebrow toward Cas. “There’s one way to find out.”

“The answer is no,” Cas said, giving him a hard glare. “I have no intention of going back into that room.”

“Why? Because of all the sex toys?”

“They were no doubt locked up for reason,” Cas said. “They were put there to be forgotten. There is something not right about that room.”

Dean frowned, noting the unease on his friend’s face. “Any idea what it is?”

“No,” Cas shook his head, leaning back in his seat. “It doesn’t feel dangerous, it just feels… wrong.”

“All the more reason to document everything that’s in there,” Sam said. “We’ll catalogue everything onto our new system, put a door on room and lock it.”

“We’ve already done with all the potions and we didn’t’ break a thing,” Dean continued on. “It’s probably all those fuck or die spells and potions in glass bottles that have your feathers ruffled.”

“Maybe.” The look of unease didn’t diminish, Cas looking toward the entryway of the room. “I think I’ll continue sorting through documents and folders. I’m sure neither of you are interested in reading about the mating habits of vampires.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose. “They have mating habits?”

“Given the study merited over 6,000 pages I assume the answer is no,” Cas said with a faint smile.

“So,” Dean said, winking toward Cas. “Do angels have mating habits?”

Cas gave him an unamused look. “You have experience in that area, Dean. You tell us.”

Dean heard Sam chuckle slightly at the comeback. Rolling his eyes, Dean pushed himself to his feet. “I’m going to bed. See you both in the morning.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knew he was dreaming. It was one of those dreams where he could control his actions – lucid dreaming he believed it was called – and he was definitely taking advantage of it. He had Cas pinned down on the map table, the tables light giving the impression of a halo around Cas’ head as Dean gazed down at him. He leaned forward, closing his mouth onto Cas’ throat and tasting, Cas tilting his head back to give Dean better access.

“Mind if I join?”

Dean let out a long breath, turning his head slightly to see Sam standing behind him. “Course you can.”

“Yes Sam,” Cas said from under Dean, almost breathless already. “Make him beg.”

“I plan to,” Sam said, catching hold of Dean’s hips as Dean suddenly realised his clothes were gone.

Dean shifted and closed his mouth over Cas’, licking deep into his mouth as he felt  Sam’s breath play warm over his hole, knowing exactly where this was goi-

Dean groaned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He heard Sam’s voice break through his sleep fogged mind, the sense of urgency to it enough to diminish Dean’s arousal as he forced himself awake.

“Yeah, what is it?” Dean asked, relaxing his fingers from where they’d automatically closed around his dagger under the pillow.

“We’ve got an issue,” Sam said, releasing Dean’s shoulder. “There’s something loose in the bunker.”

“Man, monster, spirit or animal?” Dean asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eye. He glanced quickly at his watch and winced slightly.

“None of the above,” Sam replied, standing. “But it’s small and fast, whatever it is.”

“Great,” Dean deadpanned, sitting up and grabbing his shirt, pulling it on. “Any idea where it came from?”

Sam shook his head. “Cas has gone to check it out. Whatever it is it got into my bedroom and was trying to get in the bed but took off when I woke up and took a swing at it with my dagger.”

Dean followed him out into the corridor, frowning. “So it’s sentient then.”

“It’s definitely got a survival instinct,” Sam said, brushing his hair back from his face. “Cas saw it head deeper into the bunker.”

“Could be anything, given this place,” Dean said, casting his gaze around for any sign of whatever it was. “Could even have been loose the whole time we’ve been here and decided to make a move now.” He raised a brow at Sam. “Getting into your bed, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sam set his jaw. “I had the door locked too. No idea how it got in.”

“It’s about now I wish we’d gotten around to installing motion sensors,” Dean said as they reached the main room, Dean dropping into a chair. “So you didn’t get a look at it at all?”

Sam shook his head. “By the time I got the light on it was gone. But I can tell you it was silent and it was flying.”

“Great. Small, silent, and able to fly. This keeps getting better.”

“If by better you mean worse,” Castiel said as he stepped into the room, a small wooden box tucked under one arm and a file in the other. “I think I’ve discovered what it is.”

“Nice,” Dean said, leaning forward. “So what are we dealing with?”

“A dildo.”

There was a long stunned silence as the words sunk in, Sam eventually clearing his throat. “A dildo?”

“An enchanted one.” Castiel set the box on the table, Dean noticing at once that had broken open. Cas placed the file down next to it as he sat down. “I found the box on the floor in front of one of the cupboards you left open. Clearly it must have reanimated due to your presence in the room and managed to shift the box off a shelf onto the floor where it broke open, allowing it to escape.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dean held up his hands. “A dildo. We’re discussing a dildo here.”

Cas frowned. “A penis shaped device used to virginally or anally pleasure someone and bring them to climax, yes.”

Dean snapped his jaw closed. Cas sure had a way of making it sound clinical, but that was definitely a dildo.

“You said it’s enchanted,” Sam coerced.

“Yes.” Castiel tapped his finger onto the file. “The Men of Letters acquired it shortly before they sealed the room. It was in the possession of a witch who was using it to coerce people into having sex with her.”

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Dean said. “How was she using it to make people have sex with her?”

The look of discomfort Dean was starting to get to know well on Cas whenever the topic turned to sex began to creep back onto his friend’s face. “It tries to catch a victim while they’re vulnerable and inserts itself.”

Sam made a small choking sound. “Inserts itself?”

Cas nodded, looking toward him. “I believe that was what it was intending with you.”

“Damn. Raped by a sentient dildo. Nasty.” Dean nodded toward the file. “Let me guess, you have got to have sex to remove it.”

“That is what the summary said,” Cas said. “I haven’t read the full report. I can tell you that it remains active until it is either trapped or sated, must be stored in a locked container, and is activated by close proximity to sexual desire.”

Sam frowned. “You mean we could have activated when you…” he made a small slashing gesture across his palm.

“No.” Cas shook his head. “Desire, not activity. Particularly impure thoughts.”

“Could have been any of us then,” Dean said, sighing and looking down at the broken box. “We keep our pants on and guard up until we trap this thing.”

*     *     *     *     *

 Trapping a flying, silent and fast dildo proved to be no easy task. The only way to bait it was to simply exist, it seemed, and to have your guard down for a moment. Dean had spotted it out the corner of his eye a couple of times, but each time he had looked in its direction it was gone. Both Cas and Sam had reported similar experiences, and thus far every attempt to trap it had proven not to work.

By mid-afternoon they’d given up on catching it directly but had come to the conclusion that it was attracted by sexual thoughts and desires. It was no surprise to Dean that he often spotted it lurking in the shadows, nor that Sam had managed to come close to actually netting the thing, but what amused and intrigued Dean was the fact Cas had also had so many close encounters.

He wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the idea, but Dean realised that he’d somehow managed to convince himself that Cas was asexual. When he’d said this to Sam he’d been reminded flatly about the ongoing back and forth flirtation Cas had with Meg, and the fact Cas had gotten a boner watching porn.

“So what do you think then?” Dean asked from where he sat in the main room, feet crossed and resting on the table. “Every time the thing shows up near Cas he’s thinking of Meg?”

Sam shrugged. “He could be thinking about anything, and I’m not sure he’d tell us if we asked.”

“Yeah, he’d probably get frustrated and disappear on us again.” Dean flicked the folder in his lap closed and tossed it lazily onto the pile on the table. “Voodoo rituals.”

Sam frowned. “In that room?”

“Let’s just say they’re more effective than roofies,” Dean said. “Only difference is the victim is fully aware the entire time as their body moves in accordance to whatever voodoo has been cast on them, right down to reading lines. Apparently it was popular for destroying the careers of people in power.”

“Huh. Wonder if people still use it.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”

Sam frowned down at his own folder. “I’m starting to think Cas was right. A lot of stuff in that room should be locked away.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked toward the doorway where Cas had disappeared a couple of hours earlier, telling them he needed to ‘get some air’ and having not yet returned. “Speaking of voodoo, does Cas seem to be acting weird to you lately?”

“I don’t know.  Cas and weird seem to go together,” Sam said, closing the folder and reaching for his coffee. He took a sip and winced, cluing Dean in on the fact it had gone cold. “I mean, before the two of you got sucked into Purgatory he wasn’t exactly Cas.”

“Yeah, and before that he was God,” Dean said, cringing as the memory of Cas disappearing into the lake flashed through his mind. He’d thought he’d lost his best friend forever in that moment, only to get him back and lose him to madness, then again when Cas had chosen to stay in Purgatory. “I don’t know, man. He’s been distant since the whole Samadriel thing.”

“His brother was tortured to death and died in his arms,” Sam reminded him. “It’s not something you get over.”

“Point taken.” Dean looked over at his brother and saw Sam half glaring down at the remains of his coffee. “So… heard from Amelia?”

Sam’s eyes flicked up, the glare settling on Dean. “Heard from Benny?” He asked flatly.

“Not a word,” Dean said.

“Good.” Sam set his cup back down on the table having decided not to finish it. “I deleted her number from my phone.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t do that sort of relationship.”

“Love triangles,” Dean said.

“No. I mean, if all parties are committed to it I’d do it but…” Sam shook his head. “I couldn’t’ just string her on and her husband just came back and… It just wasn’t healthy, Dean.”

Dean nodded, noting a small amount of tension leave his body knowing that chapter of Sam’s life was closed. “Must have been hard. You kind of dropped everything for her.”

He saw Sam set his jaw as Sam clearly saw through his comment. “You’re not going to let it go, are you.”

“A year, Sam. A whole fucking year.” Dean felt the betrayal burn to the surface as he prodded the mental wound. “Cas and I were fighting for our lives while you were banging some chick.”

“I thought you were dead,” Sam reminded him, Dean seeing his defences slam back up. “If I’d known-”

“It shouldn’t matter, Sam.” Dean sat forward, feet dropping from the table. “If the roles had been reversed I would have tried  everything to find out what happened to you and get you back. You know that.”

Sam averted his eyes, telling Dean he’d struck home. “We can’t keep making deals, Dean. It always makes things worse.”

“I wasn’t dead,” Dean said. “And you know what I could have done with? My little brother trying to get me the hell out.”

“I’ve said I’m sorry.” Sam looked back toward him, Dean seeing guilt and pain reflected in his eyes. “What more do you want?”

“How about for you to actually mean it for a start.”

Surprise flashed over Sam’s face. “I do-”

They both looked up as they heard the door to the bunker open and close again, then the sound of hurried steps on the stairs. Cas appeared in the doorway, Dean frowning as he took in the faint flush to Cas’ cheeks and the slight alarm in his eyes that he seemed to be fighting to disguise beneath his usual calm exterior.

“The bunker is still angel warded, yes?” Cas asked.

Dean frowned. “Yeah.”

“Except for where we put the sigil up to let you in,” Sam continued.

Cas nodded, stepping back. “Good,” he said before disappearing again, his retreating steps telling them that he had gone back toward where he had been working.

“You’re right,” Sam said. Dean looked up and caught Sam’s eye. Sam nodded toward the door. “Something is definitely up with Cas.”

*     *     *     *     *  


One of these days Dean was going to stop choosing scissors when they did rock, paper, scissors, although he did wonder if he chose it because he subconsciously wanted to be the one who went to find Cas. He’d left Sam with a riveting read about a witch who’d cast a spell on an ex-lover that had left him continuously aroused but unable to get off (witches man) and exactly what the Men of Letters had discovered when they’d investigated the case.

He was surprised when he located Cas in the shooting range, the angel seated cross-legged on the floor frowning down at the box with the colt in front of him. Dean had brought it into the bunker two weeks after they’d arrived. It had been sitting in a corner of his weapons cache of his car for some time now, but he’d felt it would be better suited (and protected) in the bunker.

“Hey man,” Dean said, stepping into the room.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean felt the familiar happy flutter at those words and couldn’t keep the small smile from his face. “So care to tell me why you’re looking like you wish there were more bullets to that thing?”

“It is regrettable that we didn’t ask Bobby how he replicated them,” Castiel said, looking up at him. “It would prove itself useful.”

“You mean like on the Leviathans?”

“Somehow I doubt it would work on them,” Cas said. “I don’t think they’re a threat anymore.”

“Glad to hear it.” Dean dropped down beside him, wincing slightly as the cold of the floor almost instantly crept through the fabric of his jeans. “Seriously Cas, what’s bothering you? And don’t you dare say not to worry about it.”

Cas’ mouth closed from where he had been about to do just that, Dean seeing conflict in his blue eyes as Cas appeared to consider his options. Cas sighed. “I know how I escaped Purgatory.”

“But that’s good,” Dean said.

“No,” Cas shook his head. “The angels pulled me out against my will so they can use me in their war.”

“Which one? The one against Hell, the civil war…”

“All of them most likely.” Cas looked up at him. “I told you that we’re warriors, Dean. What I didn’t tell you is that we’re programmed.”

Dean frowned. “You mean like brainwashing?”

“More like a lobotomy,” Cas said, causing Dean to cringe. “There are certain angels who are charged with programming our grace. They can erase memories, implant new ones, and make us do things against our will.”

He instantly picked up on an underlying note of pain at the last. “Cas?”

“I killed Samandriel,” Cas said, closing his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest. “I had no control over my actions because my grace was doing what she told it too.”

“She?”

“Naomi,” Cas shook his head. “She’s a leader of one of the factions of Heaven. She’s trying to end the civil war by controlling us and killing those who could compromise us. We don’t even realise we’ve been programmed until it’s too late.”

“Something tells me you’ve seen this Naomi bitch in the last few hours,” Dean said.

Cas nodded. “I was summoned the moment I left the bunker. When she calls we've been programmed to instantly respond.  My grace rejected her new orders and it allowed me to escape.”

“What did she want you to do?” Dean asked.

Cas face became unreadable as he looked away, Dean recognising the signs of Cas slamming his walls up.

“Don’t you dare.” Dean reached out, catching the front of Cas shirt and tugging him until Cas looked at him again. “We survived Purgatory together, and you dragged my ass out of Hell and Sam’s from the pit. Let us help you.”

“Dean…”

Dean heard the refusal and cut it off. “What did she want you to do?”

He saw Cas swallow, the silence of the room almost painful before Cas looked up. Dean’s feeling of unease compounded as he saw the distress in Cas’ eyes. “She wanted me to kill you.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Cas shook his head, rubbing his temples. “I usually can’t remember my meetings with her, but something went wrong this time. I remember everything: all our meetings, what she’s made me do, what she intended for me to do.” He looked up toward the roof. “When I’m in here I can’t hear her.”

“Then you’re not leaving until we sort this out,” Dean said. “Or at least find some way to stop her controlling you. Men of Letters have 6,000 words on transsexual werewolves so they’re bound to have something on angels and resisting mind control.”

When Cas met his eye again Dean could see how tired he was. No doubt resisting whatever it was this Naomi bitch was doing had taken a lot out of him. Dean grunted, pushing himself to his feet and holding out a hand to Cas. “Let’s get a drink and then you get some shut eye.”

Castiel frowned as he accepted Dean’s hand up, not letting go once he was on his feet. Dean was instantly self-conscious of how close Cas stood, his breath tickling the skin of Dean’s face. “I don’t sleep.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t and I have seen you do it,” Dean said. He stepped to the side, hooking his arm around Cas’ neck and dragging him toward the door. “We’ll figure something out, man. But in the meantime let’s just work out how to catch that dildo.” He felt Cas’ shoulders tighten. “What?”

“I believe there are pages missing from the report on the dildo,” Cas said. “I’d been meaning to tell you. I’d had hoped to find them but so far I’ve been unsuccessful.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing Sam and I have all the files from the room sitting on the library table,” Dean said. “Guess I know what we’re doing this afternoon.”

He couldn’t’ fight the laugh at Cas’ resigned sigh.

*     *     *     *     *

That evening Dean filled in Sam on what Cas had told him. As expected Sam had agreed with Cas remaining in the bunker until they knew exactly what was going on, and until they found some way to counter it. What intrigued Sam the most though was the fact Cas had managed to not only resist the programming this time, but also that he had regained his memory.

“Could be something here,” Sam said, a small wave of his hand indicating the bunker around them. “Something he’s touched or been exposed too. If we can work out what we might be able to use it to protect him permanently.”

“Just add it to the ‘to-do’ list,” Dean said. “Oh, and Cas thinks there are some pages missing from the file on our stalker.”

“Yeah. It was hanging around near the book shelves while you were down talking to Cas,” Sam said, looking toward the door of Dean’s room.

“Thinking inappropriate thoughts, Sammy?” Dean asked, nudging him with his arm.

Sam nudged him back, almost knocking Dean off the bed.

Dean hadn’t bothered asking Sam why he’d come into his room. Dean himself had been contemplating heading over to Sam’s when Sam had knocked on the door and wandered in. After his experience with the UFD (unidentified flying dildo) Dean had had a feeling Sam wouldn’t feel comfortable going to sleep in his room, especially since they still hadn’t worked out how it had gotten in there in the first place.

Neither of them had heard from Cas since he had disappeared into his own room, but when Sam had joined him Sam had mentioned he’d heard soft snores coming from inside. Cas was an angel, but Dean was sure he was equally as much a human these days. When they’d been in Purgatory Cas had refused to sleep until Benny had gone toe-to-toe with him about dozing guards and being jumped, as things worked differently in that other realm and even angels needed their shuteye.

“So when you were in Purgatory,” Sam started, causing Dean to wonder if he could read his mind somehow, “did you and Cas…”

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Sam. “Did Cas and I what?”

Sam tugged absently at his pants. “You know.”

Dean gave him an unimpressed look. “We’re talking Cas here.”

“So you still haven’t told him you like him yet,” Sam said with a smirk.

“Who says I like him?”

“It’s obvious,” Sam said. “Not to mention the fact you haven’t told him means you must really like him.”

It hit so close to the truth Dean could feel his walls slamming up. He set his jaw. “Why haven’t you told him?”

Sam looked confused. “Told him you like him?”

“No,” Dean gave him a pointed look. “Told him  YOU like him.”

It was worth it just for the fidgeting and the flustered look on Sam’s face. “I don’t…”

“You’ve had a thing for him the day you met him,” Dean said. “Knowing you, you probably figured that since he and I have a ‘profound bond’,” Dean made quote marks in the air at that, “you try and bury it. You’re not as good at hiding your crushes as you think, lil bro.”

“Fine.” Sam rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t answer why you haven’t told him.”

“Because it’s Cas,” Dean said. “We’ve fucked his life up enough as it is.”

Sam shook his head. “Honestly, I think he prefers having it fucked up by us. I mean, he’s not the biggest fan of Heaven. Sometimes I think he wishes he was human.”

“Get that impression too, huh?” Dean said. “Same time I don’t think he really wants to lose the wings.”

“Speaking of wings,” Sam said, looking around the room. “Do you have Dad’s journal?”

“Yeah.” Dean slid from the bed and pulled open the drawer of his desk. He plucked the worn book from the top of the papers and headed back to where Sam sat with his legs stretched out, tossing it into his lap. Dean rejoined him on the bed, pressing his side to Sam’s and relishing the body contact. “You got something?”

“I was thinking about it earlier,” Sam said, flicking through the pages. “I remember reading… yeah, here we go.” Sam shifted, placing the book across both their legs and Dean noting that Sam slid one arm behind his back. Sam tapped the page, bringing Dean’s attention back to the journal. “Dad wrote about how Pastor Jim once told him about a rumoured spell that lets you see an angel’s wings. Dad only noted it because he figured that if demons exist, why not angels.”

“Looks like he figured they’d be dicks too,” Dean said, scanning their father’s words. “He was right about that.”

Sam laughed softly. “I wonder what he’d think of them.” He sobered, tapping the place on the page that indicated the spell. “But get this, you not only get to see the wings of the angel, but it also renders them corporeal within a specified area.”

Dean read the spell and effects quickly, noting the hint in the words that John had not only doubted that angels actually existed but he doubted that such a spell would actually work. “There’s a problem,” Dean said, indicating the last paragraph. “Can’t do it without an angel actually participating in the spell. You need to have an angel to track an angel. No wonder Dad thought it was bs.”

“We’ll have to run it by Cas,” Sam said. There was a brief pause. “Mum believed in angels, didn’t she?”

“Mm-hm.” Dean’s gaze wandered over to where he had a picture of their Mum resting against a stack of books on their desk. “She used to always say there was an angel watching over me.”

“She was kind of right,” Sam said.

Dean didn’t answer. Since meeting Cas he’d often wondered what their mother would have thought of the angel. He was sure she would have taken issue with his original stiffness and tried to convince him to try new things. Dean didn’t find it hard to imagine that Mary would have accepted Cas into their family, even though Dean was sure that John would never have fully trusted him. Their Dad had always told them that if angels existed they’d just be another monster.

“Hey Dean?”

Dean blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts and looking up at Sam. “Yeah?”

“Why did we stop sleeping together?”

Dean had been expecting that question for a couple of days now. Since they’d discovered the hidden room he’d noted how much easier it was being around his brother. The sense of distrust had eased, and he’d even noticed Sam flirting again. He hadn’t been ashamed to flirt back. “Life I guess.” He shrugged. “The last time was before you said yes to Lucifer and everything has been shit since. You in the Pit, me in Purgatory, you without a soul, the Leviathans, Bobby… just haven’t had time, man.”

He felt Sam’s arm tighten slightly behind him as Sam turned slightly, nudging Dean’s leg with his knee. “We’ve got time now.”

Dean looked up sharply, noting how close Sam’s face was to his and suddenly very aware of how close they were sitting. Biting his lip he had to fight back the smile. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

He’d barely gotten the words out when Sam’s lips were on his, Dean instantly welcoming Sam’s tongue into his mouth. He felt as well as heard the happy sound Sam made as Dean reached up and fisted his hair, pulling him closer. Sam tasted exactly the way he remembered, Dean mapping out the old familiar territory within Sam’s mouth.

Needing to be closer Dean broke the kiss, turning his head as Sam tried to chase his lips with his own. Sam’s small broken whine of complaint turned to one of approval as Dean pushed himself up and swung one leg over Sam’s hip, bringing himself to straddle Sam’s lap. He felt Sam’s large hands on the small of his back before he was dragged forward, Dean letting out a shuddering sigh as his growing arousal pressed hard into Sam’s.

Catching Sam’s face in both his hands Dean didn’t hesitate to resume the kiss. He always enjoyed this position as it left him slightly taller than Sam and reminded him of the early days of their affair when Dean had been 19 and Sam only 15. The size of the hardness pressing against Dean’s through the fabric of their pants reminded Dean that Sam was no small teen anymore, and Dean knew that neither of them were going to get very far tonight.

Sam pulled his mouth from Dean’s and nipped at his neck, Dean letting his head fall back and eyes close as he focussed on the feeling. He moaned softly, grinding down hard into Sam. He heard Sam curse against his throat, Sam’s teeth dragging over his skin and finding his earlobe. Dean tangled his hands into Sam’s hair, his other hand coming down and sliding down the front of Sam’s track suit pants and closing around the hot flesh.

He got the response he was looking for as Sam bucked up against him, Sam’s back arching slightly as he fell back against the headboard. Dean grinned as he continued to pump Sam with his fist, watching his brother come undone. Dean licked his lips, leaning forward and capturing Sam’s mouth with his in a searing kiss.

It didn’t take long for Sam to regain some semblance of control and Dean soon felt the front of his own pants being tugged at and the warmth of Sam’s hand wrapping around him. Dean involuntarily bucked up into Sam’s palm, gasping against his mouth and hearing Sam chuckle at the back of his throat. Dean growled, turning his hand enough so that he could drag the back of his thumb up Sam’s length from base to tip, allowing the nail to scratch lightly as he reached the head.

“Dean,” Sam groaned, Dean feeling a fresh droplet of precum escape beneath his touch. The hand still resting behind Dean’s back tugged him forward, Dean seeing where Sam was going and shifting so that they could line their cocks up. Sam’s large hand wrapped around both, Dean’s fingers sliding into the spaces between Sam’s. It was hard to maintain the kiss as they moved their hands in unison and occasionally thrusted, Dean making do with nipping and sucking on Sam’s lower lip and getting small bites in reply.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean sighed as the hand on his back slid downward, Sam’s finger tracing his crevice and teasing his hole. Sam only groaned in reply, increasing the pace. Dean could feel his orgasm fast approaching and knew Sam was right there with him from the small hitches in Sam’s breath. Dean tightened his fingers in Sam’s hair and yanked back hard while simultaneously biting down on his lower lip, and then Sam was gone.

The hot wetness that began to trickle down the back of his hand accompanied by the way Sam arched back, head back and eyes squeezed closed with is mouth open in a wordless cry was all it took before Dean’s own world greyed out. When he came too he was slumped against Sam’s chest, their hands caught between them. He swallowed hard  as he fought to regain his breath, turning his head slightly and breathing in Sam’s familiar scent.

“Well,” he said with a smile. “We’ve still got it.”

Sam gave a breathless laugh in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been so long since Dean had woken to the feeling of Sam pressed against his back he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. They had shared a bed for almost as far back as Dean could remember and even back then Dean often found himself either the little spoon or with Sam using him as a pillow. In his teen years he’d ribbed Sam about making Dean the little spoon and told him how much he hated it, but he was pretty sure Sam was aware that Dean like the feeling of Sam pressed against his back, warm breath tickling the side of his neck and Sam’s fingers on his bare stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

Dean knew he and Sam really needed to sit down and have a long discussion about these last few years. As much as he wanted to just pretend nothing had happened he knew from experience letting things bubble under the surface always led to more problems in the long term. They’d argue – that was basically a given. All he could hope is that it be like the old days where their arguments had always ended in rather intense make up sex and not the disappearing for days as had been happening lately.

He felt Sam shift slightly behind him and heard the slight change in Sam’s breath, a clear sign Sam was waking up. He felt the fingers against his stomach twitch slightly, then flatten against his skin and pull Dean back closer to him, Sam pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder. Dean bit back his grin, bring his hand to rest on top of Sam’s. Sam turned his hand over and threaded their fingers together. Dean felt a slight weight shift from him at the move; they were going to be okay.

The sound of Sam inhaling sharply and stiffening behind him caused Dean to snap his eyes open, his gaze quickly darting around and locating the threat Sam had seen. He spotted the floating dildo almost instantly where it was inching along the far wall, and he swore it was gauging who it would target. Dean released Sam’s hand and reached under his pillow, fingers closing around the grip of the gun. He snapped off the safety as he brought it to bare, taking aim.

The dildo was fast, he gave it that. Even as he pulled the trigger it was on the move, darting to the side and toward the door. The bullet ricocheted off the wall, Dean swearing as the dildo disappeared from his sight. He sat up, swinging his legs around and gazing around the room. He felt Sam shift behind him and knew his brother was scanning the other side of the room for their foe.

They heard the sound of footsteps hurrying toward them, Dean looking back and exchanging a look with Sam when they heard them break and stop. Sam shook his head and shrugged just as the steps continued their approach, this time at a slower pace. They both looked up as Cas opened the door, the angel looking down the corridor behind him with a frown on his face.

“It just disappeared down the hall,” he said, stepping into the room. “Presuming you were shooting at the dildo.”

“Almost got it, too,” Dean said, snapping the safety back on his gun and setting it down on the side table.

“Actually I think you grazed it,” Sam said. “I saw it twitch back slightly.”

“That’ll teach it to fuck with us,” Dean said. “Might leave us alone now.”

“Or piss it off,” Sam countered.

“Either way, I’m beginning to suspect it is sentient,” Cas said, leaning against the doorframe. Dean noted the way Cas’ gaze flicked from him to Sam and back, poker face firmly in place. “It’s able to gauge threats, knows when to approach and retreat, and on occasion appears to be ‘thinking’.”

Dean blinked. “It’s a dildo.”

“It’s cursed dildo,” Sam reminded him. “Even the Men of Letters had trouble studying it. It didn’t stay still long enough for them to make any real observations.”

“It’s going to be a dead dildo if it keeps it up,” Dean said, pulling the hem of his shirt down and noting Sam’s slight pout at the move. He resisted the urge to elbow him. “The sooner we trap the thing the better.”

“Agreed,” Cas said. “It snuck up on me earlier this morning.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose. “It snuck up on you first?”

“No doubt because I was alone.”

Dean smirked. “Exactly what were you doing or thinking to get it to come after you?” Castiel shot him a glare which only hardened when Dean winked at him.

“I better get back to work,” Cas said, straightening. “I have the coffee on already.” He turned to go, pausing briefly. “It is good to see you two have reconciled your differences and are together again.”

Dean felt as if someone had punched him in the gut at the remark, and glancing over at Sam he saw that his brother was equally shocked. Sam pointed toward the now empty door, his expression clearly reading ‘did he really just say that?’ and ‘he knows?’. Dean shrugged, shaking his head. He quickly gathered himself and pushed himself up of the bed, ignoring the cling of his underwear as he headed for the door, determined to get to the bottom of Cas’ comment.

*  *     *  *  *

It took nearly 10 minutes to locate Cas in the bunker, Dean eventually spotting an open door to a part of the bunker they hadn’t yet explored. He was awed when he finally stepped into the garage, taking in the most beautiful collection of vintage cars he had ever seen. He felt the tug of curiosity but pushed down the desire to head for the nearest car and pop the hood, instead zeroing in on the angel standing at the far end of the room studying a page of a thick binder.

Cas heard him approach, glancing up briefly at Dean before returning his attention down. “According to this they are all fully serviced and in perfect working order, however two vehicles do appear to be missing. Most of them also appear to be equipped with basic precautionary protection such as holy water, salt and silver.”

“Guess even the Men of Letters knew how to cover their arses.” Dean stopped beside Cas, setting his jaw. “How long?”

Cas frowned, looking up. “How long, what?”

“Have you known about Sam and I?”

“Is my knowing a problem?” Cas asked.

“No, no,” Dean said. “How long?”

“Years,” Castiel said.

That surprised him. “Seriously? And you never said anything?”

Cas looked confused. “Should I have?”

“It would have been good if you had,” Dean said. “We wouldn’t have had to spend time trying to hide it around you.”

“No, I think you still would have hid it,” Cas said, setting the binder down on a bench. “You and Sam both seem uncomfortable at the idea of public displays of affection.”

“Says the guy who turns to a statue when you hug him,” Dean said. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What clued you in?”

“There were a number of occasions when I came to see you only to find you…” he could see Cas searching for a word, “preoccupied.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “You walked in on us?”

“Flew,” Cas corrected. “And yes. I made sure not to disturb you and returned at a more appropriate time.”

Dean ran a hand over his face, sighing heavily. Sam was going to love this. He could already see his brother’s horrified expression. “And it doesn’t bother you?”

Cas frowned. “It’s a natural act.”

“No, I mean… we’re brothers. It’s incest. That doesn’t bother you at all?”

“No,” Cas said. “You have read the Bible, Dean. Incest isn’t uncommon.”

Dean had to give him that one. “But what about you? It doesn’t freak YOU out?”

“I’m indifferent to sexual orientation and who people have sex with,” Cas said. He paused, frowning. “So long as both are consenting and of age. There are some things in the Bible where I do not agree with my Father.”

“So kids and rape freak you out, but incest and gay sex you’re fine with. Good to know.”

“You seem surprised by that,” Castiel said.

“It’s more the fact you knew that sent us reeling, man.” Dean frowned. “So you also knew we haven’t been together.”

“Not since I pulled Sam from the Pit,” Castiel said. “Given the lack of Sam’s soul I could understand it, but I had thought you’d have reconciled by now.”

“Why?” Dean said.

“You’re soulmates.”

Dean blinked. “Wait, did you just say ‘soulmates’?”

“I thought you already knew,” Castiel said. “You shared a Heaven.”

“I always kind of figured that was because we were brothers,” Dean admitted.

Cas shook his head. “You and Sam are soulmates, Dean. That is why I knew you were eventually reconcile, although I had thought it would be sooner.”

“Right.” Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to look around the garage. He sensed Castiel move, spotting him in his peripheral vision.

“I do believe your car will fit in here,” Cas said.

“Yeah, she will.” Dean licked his lips, frowning slightly as he caught Cas’ gaze flick down toward his mouth only to look away when Dean turned to look at him. Dean narrowed his eyes, putting two-and-two together. “Is the fact Sam and I are soulmates the reason why you never acted on your feelings for me?”

He saw Cas stiffen, momentary panic flashing in his eyes. “I don’t know what you me-“

“Yeah you do,” Dean sad. He gestured between them. “Profound bond, remember?”

“I was referring to our connection when I pulled your from Hell,” Cas said.

“Bullshit,” Dean said. “You’d flirt with me, I’d flirt back, and you’d take off.”

“I don’t flirt,” Cas countered.

“Yes you do,” Dean said. “And I’m guessing I know what you were thinking about to make the dildo come after you.”

Cas’ face seemed to instantly light up in a blush, giving Dean all the answer he needed. He saw Cas swallow hard, Cas absently pulling at one sleeve. “I left some boxes on the floor in the library. I need to move them before someone trips.”

Dean chuckled as Cas headed for the door. “Like I said; taking off.”

Cas didn’t reply.

*  *     *  *  *

Dean sighed as the set the last box down next to the filing cabinet, opening it and beginning to place them inside. He really couldn’t wait until this sorting and filing was over. Even Sam looked like he was starting to get a bit sick of things which was a clear indication that they’d been at it for far too long. Dean had even contemplated calling Kevin back from his break but a check in with the kid had revealed that Kevin was enjoying his vacation away from all things supernatural (as far as he knew). Apparently the amulet Sam had found to shield Kevin from detection was working.

Dean stretched his aching back muscles, looking around the room and feeling a sense of satisfaction knowing they could tick another one off the ‘to-do’ list. The room was mostly all filing cabinets with a couple of bookshelves, but everything in here was now logged on their computers reference system which meant it would be easy to find anything in here should they need it.

He slid the last file into place and closed the drawer, making a happy sound at the back of his throat. He picked up the now empty box and tucked it under his arm as he headed out the door, hitting the light switch on his way out. He grinned as he closed the door and headed down the hall, a slight bounce in his step. Things were definitely going well today if you forgot about the incident with the dildo that morning, but even that seemed to have disappeared since Dean shot at it.

He dropped the box near the bottom of the stairs leading down into the bunker next to several other empty ones and dusted his hands off against his thighs, frowning slightly at the faint feeling of grime. Only downside to the bunker was the amount of dust that had collected in the time it had lain dormant. Even after he’d gone over it with a broom and a dust cloth several times in the main rooms alone it just seemed to keep resettling.

Hearing low voices Dean looked up and spotted Sam and Cas at the other end of the main room, just outside the observatory. Dean stepped back behind the door frame slightly so that they couldn’t see him, trying to gauge what they were saying by their body language. Sam definitely seemed amused about something, but the set of Cas’ shoulders told Dean that he was 110% serious on his end and the tightness of his jaw indicated that he wasn’t impressed by Sam’s amusement.

Dean wished he could get a little closer so that he could hear what they were saying but knew any attempt to do so would alert them of his presence. The mere fact his arrival and tossing down of the box alone hadn’t disturbed them told him that they were deeply engrossed in the conversation. He saw Sam’s amusement shift to an apologetic look complete with puppy eyes, but Cas wasn’t buying whatever it was Sam was selling.

He watched as Sam stepped closer to Cas and rested a hand on his shoulder, fingers closing lightly around Cas’ bicep. A look of seriousness and determination came over his brother and seemed to catch Cas slightly off guard, Dean raising his eyebrows as he saw Cas falter slightly, his hands dropping from where he’d had them crossed to down at his side.

Then Sam gave Cas that smile and Dean felt his heart skip slightly. There was only ever one reason why Sam used that smile, and Dean quickly looked at Cas to gauge his reaction. Cas’ eyes were wide and Dean spotted the blush from even this far back, but Cas didn’t pull away from Sam even as Sam’s hand skirted down his arm. Dean let out a shaky breath, eyes never leaving the angel as Sam caught Cas hand in his and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto the back of it and stroking it with his thumb.

Cas swallowed hard, staring at his hand with a look somewhere between shock and fascination, eyes darting up as Sam took another step forward. Dean had to admire Cas tenacity as Sam leaned in, Cas not budging even as Sam moved so close Dean was sure Cas had to feel Sam’s breath on his face. Dean licked his lips, wringing his hands as he waited for Sam to close that last inch and kiss Cas, Sam seeming to whisper something. Whatever it was that he said broke the spell on the angel, Cas taking a long step back and doing what he had done with Dean earlier that morning – he fled.

Dean stepped back into the shadows, watching as Cas hurried out of the room. He disappeared down the hall in the direction of the garage, never seeming to spot Dean. Glancing once more into the main room Dean spotted the amused grin on Sam’s face as his brother dropped back into a seat at the table, turning his laptop toward him and beginning to type. Clearly this was what Sam had been doing before Cas had come to talk with him.

Deciding to leave Sam to his work, Dean headed for the kitchen. Right now he could do with a strong coffee before he started on returning the files to the next room.

*  *     *  *  *

Dean smiled as lips pressed against the side of his neck, lifting his elbows slightly to allow Sam’s arms to slide around his waist. He’d almost forgotten how touchy-feely Sam could be when they were alone, and as much as he complained about it he had always secretly loved it. He brought his coffee cup back to his lips for another drink as Sam rested his forehead on his shoulder, Sam’s hair tickling his neck slightly.

“Did you have fun tormenting Cas?” Dean asked.

Sam’s head lifted. “You heard that?”

“Saw it,” Dean corrected. “Only the end of it. Was too far back to see anything.”

“He came to me for some advice,” Sam said. “He told me about your conversation this morning.”

“Mm-hm.” Dean turned his head slightly to look at Sam. “Did he tell you he ran?”

“I think it’s more that he’s unsure of what to do,” Sam said, pressing another kiss to the side of Dean’s face before stepping toward the coffee machine. “He still hasn’t really gotten a grasp on the whole emotions thing.”

“Gotta admit he’s come a long way since we met him,” Dean said. “He actually shows emotion now.”

“I know, right?” Sam poured himself a mug, picking it up and lightly blowing at the steam as he turned to face Dean. “We’re definitely going to have to tread carefully with him.”

Dean pointed back over his shoulder. “ THAT was treading carefully?”

Sam gave him a look. “I was testing his boundaries.”

“You got further than I did,” Dean admitted. “I just mentioned the fact he liked me and he was gone.”

“I think I surprised him,” Sam said. “I doubt I’ll get another opportunity like that for a while.”

Dean nodded, downing the remains of his coffee and setting the cup on the table, then turned to rest back against it. He crossed his arms over his chest, studying the way Sam’s throat shifted as he drank. “So,” he said, “I’m guessing this means you don’t have a problem with bringing Cas into our relationship.”

Sam shook his head. “I’ve actually been kind of thinking about it for a while now.”

“Makes two of us,” Dean said. “But the two of us are going to need to sit down and have a long chat about… stuff.”

“I know.” Sam winced slightly, Dean almost rolling his eyes as he spotted a hint of Sam’s puppy dog look directed toward him. “I was kind of hoping we could enjoy this for a while first though. I’ve missed you.”

Dean smiled. “Missed you too, kiddo.”

Sam returned the smile, looked down at his mug and swirling the coffee. Dean felt an urge to step across the room and tuck Sam’s hair back behind his ears but he knew it would end up with them on the kitchen table. Sam ended his thought when his brother looked up, a more serious look to him.

“Oh, before I forget, a couple of things have gone missing from the room.”

Dean straightened. Missing? “I haven’t been in there today.”

“I know,” Sam said.

Dean blinked. “You think Cas…”

“The mithril clamps are missing,” Sam said. “The ones we worked out probably hook onto the top of angel wings. The collar and its chain are missing as well.”

Dean didn’t even bother hiding his surprise. “Cas, you kinky son-of-a-bitch.”

“I know, right,” Sam grinned, a twinkle in his eye. “I don’t think he’s disgusted by that room, Dean. I think he’s-“

“Turned on by it,” Dean finished.

Sam nodded. “And he’s still coming to terms with how to react to it.”

“The swing,” Dean said, remembering Cas’ reaction to first seeing it. “That’s why he couldn’t look at it. The sight of it was probably getting him hard.”

“And remember how confused he was when he got an erection that time watching porn,” Sam said. “I think there are still parts of his body that he’s getting used too.”

“Being horny is one of them,” Dean agreed. “Yeah, you’re right. Gonna have to take it slow.”

“Not like we haven’t taken it slow before,” Sam said.

“Yeah.” That had been one heck of a long year.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Sam sipping on his coffee as Dean opened the fridge and retrieved the remaining slice of his apple pie that they’d bought at a nearby store a couple of days beforehand. He ignored Sam’s amused look as Dean savoured its smell which, even cold, made his mouth water. He didn’t bother to close the cutlery draw after grabbing a spoon before he dug in.

“Don’t forget to breath,” Sam teased.

“Shut it,” Dean warned. “I don’t get pie very often.”

“You know if you eat slower it lasts longer.”

He had a point, but Dean wasn’t about to give it to him. He closed the drawer with his hip as he took a second bite, closing his eyes and groaning.

“I’m starting to get jealous,” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean winked at him, running his tongue along the underside of the spoon and pleased when he saw Sam’s gaze focus on the move. Sam gave him a half-hearted glare causing Dean to laugh as he moved in for another bite. He wondered if it was still possible to make Sam cum in his pants just by eating like he’d been able to when they were younger. Mind you it had always been more effective with cream pie.

Dean worked his way through another two bites, savouring each one and exaggerating his pleasure at the taste. Out the top of his eye he could see that Sam was clearly starting to get uncomfortable, the front of his pants showing his interest. Getting down to the last few bites Dean set the spoon aside and picked up the crust with his fingers, closing his lips around the piece and taking a slow bite.

On the other side of the room he heard Sam swear, and looking up he saw Sam taking a long drink of his coffee. Grinning Dean swallowed the piece and put the last bit in his mouth, pushing it in with a finger that he sucked slightly before pulling it free with a small pop. He chewed slowly, closing his eyes and moaning. He set the plate down as he swallowed, then brought his fingers to his mouth and set about licking them clean.

The wanton groan from Sam caused him to open his eyes just in time to see Sam set his mug down hard on the counter and cross the room in three long stride, slamming his hands down on the table on either sides of Dean’s hips. Sam glared down at him. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Dean countered with a grin, grabbing the front of Sam’s shirt and pulling him down. Sam’s lips found his instantly, Dean more than happy to welcome Sam’s tongue into his mouth and allow him to chase the remains of the pie around his mouth. Dean placed a hand on the small of Sam’s back and pulled him closer, congratulating himself on how hard Sam was. Clearly Dean hadn’t lost his touch.

One of Sam’s hands came to rest on the back of Dean’s head, holding him in place even as Sam began to push Dean backward. It appeared that sex on the table was a strong possibility. Dean slid the hand on the small of Sam’s back downward and pulled up the hem of Sam’s shirt, pressing his fingers to the heat of Sam’s skin and teasingly running his fingers just under Sam’s waistband as Sam began to tug at Dean’s jacket.

“What the hell is this?”

They both jumped, Dean almost biting down on Sam’s tongue but catching himself in time. Sam took a step back as they looked toward the door and spotted Cas. Dean opened his mouth to explain in basic terms exactly what he and Sam were doing but the comment died on his lips as he saw their father’s journal in Cas’ hands, page still open to the spell that could make an angels wings corporal.

“Uh…” Sam said, looking toward Dean.

Dean searched his mind for an answer, realising that there was only one way that Cas could have found the journal. He frowned. “What the hell were you doing in my room?”

Cas glared at him, Dean suddenly feeling a whole foot smaller beneath Cas’ gaze. It had been a while since he’d seen his friend this angry. “Were you considering trying this?”

Sam shook his head. “I just remembered seeing it so we looked it up-“

“Answer the question,” Cas cut in, Sam cringing.

“We considered it,” Dean admitted.

Castiel set his jaw. “And did you actively look for other ways to reveal my wings?”

Sam nodded reluctantly. “We did.”

“Why?”

“We were curious…”

“Curious is looking up something in an encyclopaedia,” Cas said. “This is a blatant violation.”

Sam and Dean both winced as the journal hit the floor, loose bits of paper scattered across the hard surface.

Dean raised his hands up in front of him and took a step forward. “Look, Cas-“

“No Dean,” Cas said. “I was beginning to consider making my wings visible to you and giving you the means to touch them. I’ve now put an end to such thoughts.”

Dean frowned. “Wait, I thought you said you couldn’t do that.”

“I said I couldn’t make them corporeal,” Cas said. “Not that I couldn’t make them visible. I never thought that you would try to force me to do something against my will.”

“We’re sorry,” Sam said.

“My trust in you both was ill-conceived,” Cas said, stepping back from the door.  “I’ll see myself out.”

Neither of them moved as Cas footsteps disappeared down the hall. Dean cast a quick look over at Sam and saw faint tears shimmering in his eyes. Dean knew how he felt. Closing his own eyes Dean fought to keep himself from revisiting the pie.

So much for a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Dean was worried about Cas was an understatement. The first day after he left both Dean and Sam had sent him apologetic messages. As more days had passed their messages had become slightly more pleading for him to return, especially given the whole Naomi situation. It concerned Dean that in his anger Cas could have left himself open to ambush and the angels had grabbed him and used their mind probe thing on him, the very thing Cas had been avoiding.

Another downside to Cas leaving is that it had put his and Sam’s relationship on hold. They’d had a couple of moments, but Dean just couldn’t get into it and he could tell Sam was the same. Their guilt and frustration had led to several fights and everything had been laid bare, and on more than one occasion Dean himself had left the bunker and gone for a long drive to cool down and think.

All healthy relationships had the occasional fight, he knew that, but he would never call his and Sam’s relationship ‘healthy’. The fact they were brothers meant they knew more about each other than the average couple. Heck, Dean had been the one to change Sam’s diaper when he was a baby and how many couples could say that?

But knowing each other so well meant they also knew each other’s pressure points intimately. Dean knew exactly what to say to hurt Sam, and Sam could do the exact same thing back. There was an unspoken agreement between them that certain things should never be mentioned but since Cas had left both of them had gone there. Dean had the split lip to prove that, and Sam had one heck of a shiner.

Somehow they’d still managed to keep working in the bunker, albeit on opposite sides. And once everything had been aired Dean had felt like a huge weight had lifted from him. He had always hated keeping things from Sam, and finally telling him everything was a huge relief. At the same time he hated the return of the distance.

More than once he had considered just apologising to Sam but he’d stop himself. Why should  HE be the one to apologise? Why should  HE be the one to make the first move? As far as he was concerned Sam had started the whole thing when he gone behind his back and allied himself with Ruby. Something Dean had told everyone involved was a bad idea, and he’d been right about that.

He and Sam were still talking, but most of their conversations felt awkward and almost forced. Dean still wanted to smack Sam around the head for his comment about Dean not being able to do anything for himself and always needing someone. At the same time Dean knew he’d taken things a step too far when he’d said Jess had just been Sam pretending to live a normal life. They definitely still owed each other a couple of punches

It had been over a week since Cas had left, and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if it was Cas’ presence that had kept him and Sam from tearing each other’s throats out. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kevin would have been as successful at keeping the peace, or if Dean would have just hit the road with Sam and used hunting to keep the unspoken unsaid. Either way they would have kept everything buried, and Dean figured that even though things were bad between them again at least they’d now aired all their dirty laundry. Now it was just about the healing. He just hoped they could regain Cas’ trust at the same time.

*  *     *  *  *

A sense that something was wrong dragged Dean out of his sleep. His hand slid under his pillow and gripped his gun even before he was fully alert, checking the shadows of the room for some sort of threat. It took a moment for him to feel the discomfort, a dull burning sensation coming from his lower body. It was a feeling he was familiar with, but at this moment extremely unwelcome.

“Oh fuck no,” he groaned, letting go of the gun and cursing himself. The night before he’d been in a deep funk after he and Sam had discovered Cas wasn’t only just not answering his phone, but it was now switched off. They’d rationalised that he’d just turned it off or it’d gone flat, but Dean knew as well as Sam did that it could be a sign that Cas had gotten himself into trouble. Dean had slunk off and had a shower, then thrown himself onto his bed without bothering to dress.

Bad idea.

Letting out a long breath Dean reached back, fingers probing at his hole and groaning as he came up against a hardness. “Dammit!”

He’d forgotten about the dildo, or the MFD as Sam had taken to calling it – a name that Cas had apparently come up with instead of calling it the Magical Flying Dildo every time and because it wasn’t ‘unidentified’. Dean hadn’t seen any sign of it since he’d grazed it over a week before, and with everything else going on he’d put it to the back of his mind. Because of that alone he knew he deserved the situation he was in now. On the road he’d never have let his guard down, but here in the bunker he’d allowed himself to get comfortable and complacent.

“Stupid,” he muttered to himself, fingers trying to grab at the end of the dildo and tug it free. He stopped as he felt something shift deep inside him, and rolling onto his back he stared down at his abdomen and pulled again. Sure enough he saw something move under his skin, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to raise. “What the hell.”

That was definitely not something in the report. He pulled again, this time harder, only to have pain burst through his insides. Somehow the thing was holding itself in, and Dean had a bad feeling he knew how it was doing it. Not only could this thing fly, but apparently it had the ability to develop appendages as well to keep itself in place. And lubricant apparently, as Dean could feel a slickness on the sides of the dildo.

“Okay, got to sate it,” Dean said to himself, running a hand through his hair as he thought. It was definitely not going to be an easy task. Fighting with Sam and Cas’ disappearance had been detrimental to his sexual urges, and the fact he was currently being raped by an enchanted dildo killed what little desire he had left.

Dean closed his eyes and searched his mind, trying to focus on something he knew always got him hard. His ‘never fail’ list. The list was almost exclusively made up of memories of his younger years, and most of them were with Sam. He latched onto the first time he and Sam had actually gone all the way on Sam’s 16 th birthday while they were alone in a cabin in North Carolina.

He remembered how pissed off Sam had been that their dad hadn’t come home for his birthday and hadn’t really wanted to do anything, and it had taken several very specific hints to clue Sam in on what Dean had planned for that night. When Sam had finally caught on he’d practically hauled Dean into the bedroom.

Sam had wanted to rush things, stating that they’d had months of foreplay, but Dean hadn’t had a bar of it. He’d known Sam wasn’t a virgin – his brother had lost his virginity to a girl two stops ago – but Dean still intended to do things right. He’d worshipped every part of Sam’s body with soft kisses, managing to make Sam come twice before he’d even slipped a single finger inside.

Sure enough the memory was working, Dean running a hand down his bare chest and wrapping it around his hardening cock. He gave it a few slow strokes, tugging the side table draw open with his other hand and grabbing the bottle of lube. He dribbled a small amount onto his cock, hissing at the chill. The dildo seemed to have picked up on what he was doing, Dean moaning softly as he felt something press at his prostate.

Closing his hand back around his cock Dean threw himself back into the memory and tried to ignore the thing inside him. He could still taste the sheen of sweat on Sam’s still developing abdomen. He’d wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock, lapping up the cum that still clung to it and enticing it to harden again.

Sam had been a mess. His fingers tugged at Dean’s hair so hard it was almost painful, and he’d lost his ability to form any sort of coherent sentence before he’d cum the last time. He was so gone it hadn’t taken much for Dean to stretch him open, something that had been Dean’s plan in the beginning. And when Dean had finally slid home Sam had clung to him, trying to force Dean in deeper as Sam breathlessly gasped Dean’s name.

Dean had loved that sound. He loved making Sam so incoherent that Sam could only manage “De” over and over. It had become even hotter when Sam’s voice had broken, and over the years Dean had learned every single way he could to get that sound out of Sam. He knew that if he could get Sam that far gone afterwards Sam became a happy, giggly mess that clung to him, and Dean was always more than happy to return the cuddles and soft kisses as they fell asleep.

It was the memory of the sound of Sam saying his name in that breathless voice that tipped Dean over the edge, Dean gasping as he slid his hand up around the top of his cock to keep from messing up his sheets. He wiped his hand clean on his towel, regaining his breath as he reached back down to tug at the dildo, frowning when he found it refused to budge.

“Oh come on,” he said, wincing as he felt it cling harder inside of him. “I got off. What more do you want?”

As if it had heard him he felt something slide over his prostate, causing him to twitch involuntarily. He took that as the dildo’s way of saying ‘more’ and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

*     *      *     *     *

Nothing he tried seemed to work, and Dean had lost count on how many times he’d gotten himself off. He’d even dug into his hidden stash of sex toys that even Sam didn’t know about, but even nipple clamps, a fleshlight, and a vibrating cock ring hadn’t been enough, the dildo remaining firmly fixed in placed.

To say Dean was exhausted was an understatement. He chalked it up to his age, as he was sure he’d have managed to get off this many times and still have energy to spare when he was younger. Then again he didn’t know how many times he’d come, but it was enough that he’d started noticing a definite reduction in the amount of cum each time he did. He was going to be completely dry if this kept up.

Sure he’d fantasised about spending a day in bed doing nothing back jacking off, but those fantasies definitely hadn’t included being anally raped by an enchanted dildo that constantly teased his prostate and effectively forced him to keep going. He was tired, his body ached, and his stomach growled in a reminder he hadn’t eaten since the night before. He’d tried to get off the bed at one stage to find food only to be punished with crippling pain that had sent his legs numb, and it had taken everything he had just to get back onto the bed.

He was beginning to understand why this thing was kept so tightly locked up. His hatred for witches was increasing with every time he came, and it had gotten to the point that even so much as touching his cock hurt no matter how much lubricant he used. He hadn’t started chafing yet, but if this kept up Dean could see himself doing damage to his cock.

The exhaustion was so bad he was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. He couldn’t remember when he’d started crying, but he couldn’t stop. He’d left his watch in the showers on the edge of the basin, and he’d accidentally knocked his phone onto the floor so he had no idea how much time had passed, but if felt like an eternity.

He raised his head weakly at a sound outside his door. He swallowed hard, mouth feeling like sandpaper. He tried to call out only to find himself make a pathetic squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “SAMMY!”

For a long moment there was nothing and Dean worried that his brother hadn’t heard him, only to find himself cowering back as the door opened and the light of the corridor came pouring in.

“What?” Sam said, Dean hearing an edge of annoyance to his voice. “If you think I’m going to bring you something while you stay in bed…. Dean?”

He heard the concern in Sam’s voice as his brother recognised something was wrong. Looking up toward the door Dean met Sam’s eye. “It got me.”

“What?”

“It got me.” Dean repeated, trying to keep his voice from cracking due to his mouths dryness.

Realisation quickly replaced confusion on Sam’s face. “Oh my god!”

Sam was on the bed beside him in two steps, Dean dropping his head back onto the pillow and leaning into Sam’s touch as he felt fingers in his hair. “Won’t move,” Dean explained, losing the battle with his voice as it broke. “”I’ve tried everything.”

“Let me see,” Sam said, pushing lightly at him. Dean allowed Sam to roll him onto his stomach, Dean burying his face in his arms.

“It’s holding itself in,” Dean said. “It’s got tentacles or something. Keeps pushing on my prostate.”

“How can it have tentacles?” Sam asked, Dean feeling him tug at the dildo. Dean raised his head as Sam gave a sharp cry, falling back. “Holy fuck, it does. One of them just stung me.”

Dean frowned. “You ‘kay?”

“Yeah.” Sam shifted to lie beside him, a hand drawing small soothing circles on Dean’s back that he had to admit felt good. “Dean, I’m sorry. I thought you were sulking so I didn’t check on you.”

“Don’t blame you,” Dean said. “I wouldn’t have checked on me either.”

“I’ll get you some water and food,” Sam said. “I’ll be right back.”

The bed dipped slightly as Sam pushed himself up, Dean waiting until his footsteps had faded before letting himself drift back into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

He was moving. That was his first thought when he came too. He could feel an arm behind his back and another under his legs, Dean instantly recognising the fact Sam was carrying him. He waited for the blazing pain in his lower body as the dildo punished him, but it didn’t come. He frowned, opening his eyes and tilting his head slightly to look up at his brother.

“Hey,” Sam said, giving him a faint smile. “Your bed was a mess so I figured I’d clean up a fresh room.”

Dean looked around as Sam gently lowered him down, Dean realising they were in one of the empty spare rooms in the sleeping quarters. Sam had apparently pushed several mattresses together on the floor and covered with a plastic sheet judging from the sound and feel of it, and above them he’d spread out several towels and blankets. Easy to clean, Dean noted, settling back into the ample amount of pillows and cushions.

“How long was I out?” He asked.

“About an hour,” Sam said. “The eh… thing… tried to wake you at one point I think but it gave up after a while.”

“It never stops,” Dean said, groaning as he felt a movement inside him. He pressed a hand to his abdomen, shuddering as he felt it move. “This witch was sick.”

“Most of them are,” Sam said. He pulled the cap off a bottle and held it to Dean’s lips. “Here. I also brought you some warm soup. Figured anything too solid wouldn’t be a good idea.”

The water felt like liquid ambrosia, initially seeming to stick to his dry throat but eventually sliding down easily. He downed half the bottle, stopping himself from drinking the whole thing because he knew it would be a bad idea to do so. Sam then offered him the soup, holding the cup to Dean’s lips so that he could drink it down. Sam was right – solid food would have been a bad idea.

“I was thinking about how you couldn’t get it to come out by yourself,” Sam said. “The whole idea of the thing was for the witch to coerce men into having sex with her, which makes me think it might take two people.”

“Yeah,” Dean growled. “Rape a guy to convince him to let her rape him.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably at that. “I thought maybe we could start small. That it might come out if I blow you.”

“Worth a shot,” Dean said, wincing as he felt the thing inside him twitch. “It seems to like that idea.”

“Fingers crossed,” Sam said as he set the cup and bottle aside and shifted, kneeling between Dean’s legs. “I’ll be careful.”

Dean nodded and gestured for Sam to get on with it. He just wanted the thing out of him, and he wanted it out NOW. He winced slightly as Sam wrapped one of his large hands around his cock, the dildo seeming to shiver inside him when Sam’s tongue lathed across the slit. Dean dropped back against the pillows as Sam slowly swallowed him down, and Dean had to admit that Sam’s mouth was definitely a lot easier on his abused cock than a hand.

He didn’t know how he even managed to get hard again, but somehow he did. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to the dildo than just tentacles and lubricant, if maybe it had some sort of chemical that it was pumping him with that kept him on edge like this. Because what he was going through was definitely not normal.

Looking down Dean had to admit to himself that, despite everything, he’d never get sick of Sam giving him head. Over the years Sam had found all the little spots Dean liked teased with Sam’s tongue, just where to press his fingers against Dean’s balls, and other little tricks that came from experience. Dean always bragged that Sam had learnt everything from him, but in reality Sam had learnt everything ABOUT him.

As on edge as he was it wasn’t long before Dean was coming, his balls feeling like they were cramping as he came into Sam’s mouth. He fell backwards, reaching down and grasping at the dildo only to find it was still stuck fast. “No…” he breathed.

Sam swatted his hand away and tried himself, Dean feeling his brother’s fingers grip the object and tug. Dean yelped as he felt the tentacles dig into his insides to hold fast, Sam instantly letting go and apologising.

“Well that didn’t work,” Dean gasped.

Sam didn’t even bother hiding his disappointment and concern as he stood up. “I’m going to go back over the report of the MFD. There might be something in there that can help.”

Dean had a sinking feeling there wouldn’t be.

*     *     *  *  *

He’d been correct in thinking the report wouldn’t offer them any clues. Sam had brought it back with him and read it out loud. It had detailed the dimensions of the MFD and that it had the ability to fly and would try to penetrate those who were thinking about sex. Neither of them were surprised to learn that it preferred to target men. The report also detailed that the witch would set it free around her chosen target when they were bathing, and place pornographic images where they would be seen. Then after a day the witch would approach her victim and coerce them into sex in order to remove it.

There was no mention in the report of tentacles or a defence mechanism, nothing about lubricant, nor anything explaining exactly how it should be removed. All the things they really needed were absent, meaning that all they could do was try everything they could think of.

Sam had tried a couple of different ways of giving him head, they’d tried 69, and Sam had even tried riding him. Each and every time the dildo would get excited and rigorously assault Dean’s prostate, but it still remained tightly secured. Sam had even retrieved some of Dean’s skin mags given the report mentioned porn only for them to achieve the same result.

“There’s got to be something,” Sam said, frustrating thick in his voice as he paced the room. “Maybe we can try erotic asphyxiation.”

“Hell no,” Dean said, fighting to keep himself awake. He closed his eyes, running through ideas in his mind and almost instantly rejecting all of them. All he could think was that he was glad Cas wasn’t here to see him like this.

Cas.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “The report’s not complete.”

Sam stopped and stared down at him. “What?”

“Cas,” Dean said. “He thought it wasn’t complete. He was looking for the rest of it.”

Sam was stock still for a moment as that sunk in before he moved to snatch up the folder from where he’d left it in the corner. He inspected it, flipping through the pages and then closing the folder, realisation crossing his face. “He’s right. I didn’t spot it earlier. The way the folders creased means there should be more pages in here. Someone took them out.”

Dean waved for him to go. “Find them,” he groaned.

Sam didn’t need to be told twice, disappearing out the door with folder in hand.

Dean settled back into the small nest he’d made, scowling as he felt the slippery slide against his prostate. “Leave me be,” he pleaded. “You’re gonna kill me.” His words had little effect as he felt his body respond to the probing, Dean groaning and squeezing his eyes closed as he felt desperate tears building in his eyes. Everything ached. If he had to compare it to anything it would be to a bad drug, something he’d experienced a couple of times in his youth.

To sate it Dean rolled onto his stomach and dry humped one of the pillows, forcing himself to move. He was sure that by the time this was all over his cock was going to be covered in blisters, and he vowed to himself that he wouldn’t have sex for a month at the very least. Apparently there  was such a thing as too much sex.

Wired as he was it didn’t take long to orgasm, Dean collapsing afterward and burying his head in the pillow as he felt the dildo settle for the time being. Dean had long since started coming dry so he wasn’t worried about a wet spot. He turned his head just enough so that he could breath and drifted off into an exhausted yet restless slumber.

*     *     *  *  *

Dean continued to fade in and out of consciousness, often waking to find Sam by his side watching him with concern. More often than not he was woken by the insatiable thing inside him, and Sam did what he could to help Dean try to relieve some of the tension. If he was able to stay awake Sam offered him food and drink, and then updated him on his progress of the search for the missing pages. In short, he hadn’t had much luck.

What disturbed Dean was that each time he woke everything seemed less and less real. He voiced this to Sam, along with his theory that the thing was somehow drugging him. Sam had reluctantly agreed, but had theorised it could just be his body’s exhaustion combined with natural endorphins. Dean hoped that the report gave them some insight. If Sam could find it, and Dean was starting to lose hope.

On some occasions Dean woke by himself and was able to manage to drink himself, and had even managed to wrap himself in the large blanket Sam had found. Where Sam had come up with a woollen blanket that wasn’t scratchy Dean had no idea, but at this moment Dean appreciated it as his body was fluctuating more and more between being too warm, cold sweats and chills.

Dean could always tell when Sam was in the room with him. Sometimes it was the feel of Sam’s body curled against his when his brother was catching some shut eye. Then there were the times Dean could feel eyes on him, and when he opened his own eyes he’d find Sam staring at him. If there was one thing Dean had always hated, it was being watched when he slept.

As he drifted into awareness the first thing Dean sensed was the prickling on the back of his neck. He sighed heavily. “Dude, I told you don’t watch me like that.”

“Apologies.”

That wasn’t Sam.

Dean’s eyes snapped open, and blinking away the haziness he looked up to find himself staring into clear blue. “Cas?”

The angel smiled. “Hello Dean.”

Dean was instantly self-conscious. He tugged the blanket tighter around his body, making sure he was covered. “You really back or have I bitten it?”

“You are perfectly alive,” Cas said, picking up the water bottle and removing the lid. “And Dean, I raised you from perdition. You cannot be more naked than that.”

“Yeah, well…” Dean wanted to explain how his naked soul and naked body were two entirely different things, but a wave of light-headedness washed over him. Cas offered him the bottle, Dean gratefully accepting his help.

“I convinced Sam that he needed to sleep,” Cas said, “and that I would watch over you.”

Dean frowned. “How’d you convince him to go to bed?’

Cas smiled. “I have my ways.”

“You voodooed him,” Dean accused.

“He was exhausted,” Cas said. He saw the angel frown. “Dean, how long do you think it’s been?”

Dean shook his head. He’d long given up trying to keep track of time. The bunker itself had no real indication of time, and without his phone or watch he had no way of being sure. “Couple of days,” he guessed.

He saw something flicker over Cas’ face before Cas looked away. When he looked back his face was locked once more in the unreadable expression Dean had come to know well. “Forgive me.”

Dean frowned. “For what?”

He barely had time to register Cas’ hand on his forehead before he plunged into unconsciousness.

*     *  *  *     * 

He was going to kill him. He was going to fucking kill him. That was all Dean could think of as he worked his way back to consciousness. He was sure he’d made it perfectly clear to Cas to never, ever, use his ability to knock people out on him but that was exactly what he had done. As soon as they worked out how to get Dean out of his current mess Dean was going to have to corner Cas and explain it to him again. At the end of an angel blade if he had too.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the dildo press hard at his prostate, and Dean became aware he was hard again. Clearly the thing had been trying for some time to wake him up, but Cas’ voodoo was clearly the superior voodoo. Not that it surprised him. Dean had once seen Cas snap a witch in half with just a look.

“I think he’s waking,” he heard Sam say from close by.

“I’m awake,” Dean said, trying to keep his voice even as he opened his eyes to find his brother seated next to him. Dean instantly spotted the papers in his lap. “Is that…”

“The rest of the report,” Sam said with a smile. “We found it.”

“It was hidden behind a bookshelf,” Cas answered before Dean could ask, Dean spotting Cas seated against the wall nearby.

“Hidden?” Dean asked.

“We’ll explain later,” Sam said, Dean noticing an edge to Sam’s voice that unnerved him. “We need to get that thing out of you, and now we know how to do it.”

Sam and Cas knew something, and it was something they didn’t want him to know. That much was clear to Dean. He wanted to tell them to spill but a shift inside him ended all other thoughts. “What we do wrong?”

Sam dropped the papers beside him and nervously tugged at his bathrobe, Dean noticing that he was naked beneath it. “The witch didn’t just target men. She targeted married men.”

“She made the wives watch,” Cas concluded.

Dean felt his stomach twist, and not because of the tentacles. “Someone’s gotta watch?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. From what we’ve worked out I’ve got to ride you while Cas watches.”

Not exactly the way Dean had wanted to bring Cas into their relationship, but he was desperate. “That’s it?”

“I’m not supposed to like it,” Cas said.

Dean looked at him. “What?”

“He’s actually supposed to hate it for this to work,” Sam explained.

“Not hard,” Cas said, “considering you’re being violated by a magical device. I’m beginning to share your hatred of witches.”

“Let’s just do this,” Sam said. “Dean?”

“I just want it out,” Dean said, involuntarily twitching as a tentacle assaulted his prostate again.

He shifted, tugging the blanket loose. Sam shifted, holding the blanket in such a way Dean knew Cas couldn’t really see everything, and when Sam straddled his hips and spread the edges of the bathrobe out it became clear to Dean that Sam and Cas had discussed this. Yes Cas had to be in the room and watching, but that didn’t mean he had to see everything. Some things they could save for a more appropriate time.

Sam leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I already prepared,” he whispered. “You good?”

“As I can be,” Dean replied. He groaned as the dildo seemed to swell. “Seriously, get this thing out.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, sitting up and reaching back to guide Dean inside of him.  As he seated himself Sam looked back. “Remember, you can’t look away.”

“I remember,” Cas said. “I will focus on my anger on the situation.”

“Just get on with it,” Dean gasped. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice and began to rock his hips. Dean’s cock ached at the sensation, and not in a good way. Nevertheless the dildo was pleased with the situation, more active than Dean remembered it being previously and he took it as a good sign. It was hard to feel any sense of pleasure, and looking up Dean could see a torn look on Sam’s face.

Cas seemed to spot it at the same time. “Sam, you need to focus on the pleasure. Cast everything else from your mind.”

Sam’s eyes locked with Dean’s. “It’s hard-“

“It won’t work unless you do,” Cas said in a way that almost sounded like an order.

Sam nodded, closing his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest. Focusing on the sensation, Dean realised.

“I gotta do anything?” Dean asked.

“Just make me feel good,” Sam said. “It was all about her pleasure.”

Dean licked his dry lips, incredibly aware of Cas’ gaze on them. He tried to ignore him and his own pain as he willed himself to bring his hands up, sliding them over Sam’s straining thighs in a way he knew his brother liked. Dean watched Sam’s face, gauging whether or not Sam was becoming distracted or losing himself in the feeling.

Sam shifted his hips, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he found the sweet spot. Dean lightly trailed his fingertips along the length of Sam’s cock, cupping his balls and giving them a light squeeze before wrapping his hands around Sam’s length. He watched as Sam began to alternate between thrusting up into Dean’s hand and grinding down on Dean’s cock, and even in the current circumstances Dean had to admit it was hot.

For a brief moment Dean forgot about everything, his entire world centring in on Sam. Dean bit his lower lip as he traced the path of a drop of precum from Sam’s slit and down the length of his cock, lightly brushing his nail to the skin and feeling Sam’s movements stutter. Sam breathed his name, and for the first time since the whole thing had begun Dean felt genuine arousal flare through him.

He could tell Sam was getting close from the hitch of his breath, Sam swivelling his hips slightly in a way Dean knew Sam loved. Dean thumbed Sam’s slit, twisting his wrist slightly as he jerked Sam off inside his bathrobe. Sam made a small choked nose as he came, Dean feeling muscles clench down tight around him. It was enough to bring Dean to his own climax, and as he began to come down from the high he felt the tentacles inside him retract and the telltale slide of the dildo coming loose.

“It’s out,” he gasped as he felt it drop free.

Catching a motion out the corner of his eye he saw Cas dive forward and disappear behind Sam. When he came back into view Dean saw for the first time that he had the dildo’s box, Dean feeling a sense of revulsion as the last of thin white tentacles retracted into the tip and sealed itself. Cas dropped the dildo into the box, closing the lid and latching it. Without a word Cas stood and left the room.

Dean frowned. “Where…?”

“He’s going to destroy it,” Sam answered, sliding off Dean and stretching out beside him.

“Good,” Dean said, closing his eyes. He smiled at Sam pulled him in, Dean accepting Sam’s embrace and not complaining at the light kiss on the top of his head. The edges of Dean’s world began to grey out, and settling against Sam’s chest he was more than happy to allow sleep to claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

When he next awoke he found himself back in his own bed. His first thought was of how badly he needed to relieve himself, Dean scrambling out of the blankets (clean, he noted) and rushing for the door. He winced at how sore and stretched he felt as he made his way to the restroom, relieving himself and deciding on a shower and shave.

It felt good to be clean, and when Dean made it back to his room he inspected the bed and was unsurprised to find a new mattress. He shuddered at the memory of how he’d been unable to leave the bed, and he made a mental note to make Sam the biggest, healthiest salad that even rabbits would be jealous of.

He located his phone, glancing at the screen and doing a double take. Nine days. It had been nine days. He sat down heavily on the desk chair, cringing and shifting into a more comfortable spot. He contemplated briefly getting dressed but the thought of anything rubbing against his crotch caused it to ache, so he decided to stick with his bathrobe.

A growl of his stomach reminded him how long it had been since he had anything solid to eat. Dean slid his phone into his pocket and stood, making sure that his robe was properly sashed and headed for the kitchen. He could hear voices in the main room as he passed it, Dean glancing in quickly and spotting Sam and Cas seated at the far end looking at something on Sam’s laptop.

Dean was relieved to find everything he needed to make himself several sandwiches. He loaded up a plate and grabbed a beer, pausing as he spotted a box set on the table with his name scrawled on it in Cas’ handwriting. Lifting the lid he grinned as he spotted an apple pie, Dean taking it as Cas’ apology for knocking him out. Dean set his plate on top of the box, grabbed a spoon and tossed it onto the plate, then carried the whole lot including the beer into the main room.

Sam and Cas looked up as Dean joined them, Dean reading the faint concern on both their faces. “I’m good,” he assured them. “Give me a couple of days and I’ll be back to my old self.”

“Sure you aren’t already?” Sam said, eyeing the pile of food.

“I see you found the pie,” Cas said.

“Apology accepted,” Dean said around a mouthful of his sandwich. He nodded toward the computer. “Whatcha looking at?”

“I’ve been teaching Cas a few hacking techniques,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair. “How to get into the FBI database, homeland security…”

“I’m surprised by how easy it is,” Cas said.

“It is actually harder than it used to be,” Sam said.

“Should have tried hacking it before 9/11,” Dean agreed. “Even Dad could do it.”

“Dad wasn’t exactly computer illiterate, Dean,” Sam said.

“Coulda fooled me.” Dean turned to Cas. “So, what did you do with it?”

“Dropped it in a volcano,” Cas said. “I watched as it was incinerated.”

“Wish I could have been there,” Dean said.

Cas reached into his pocket and removed his phone. “I took video.”

“I’ll watch it later,” Dean said, waving him down. Right now he just wanted to eat, and he knew even seeing the box would make him feel ill. “So… when were you two planning on filling me in on the whole report? Cause I’ve got a feeling there’s a lot you weren’t telling me.”

Sam and Cas exchanged a look that confirmed Dean’s suspicions, Sam picking a folder up from beside his laptop and sliding it across the table to Dean. He flipped it open, skipping over the pages he had already seen and beginning to read. He noted that the previously missing pages were watermarked with some of the words blurred, but it was legible enough for him to make sense of it.

He didn’t know how he managed not to lose his appetite as he read through. It detailed everything, from its ability to self-lubricate, the tentacles, thorns to attack anyone who tried to remove it, its ability to shape itself to the individual, how it stimulated its victim, and how it pumped its victim with aphrodisiacs. Lots and lots of aphrodisiacs. An overdosing amount in fact. So much that there were several recorded deaths, usually within a week of the victim first being penetrated.

The rest of the report went over various known victims, hypothesis’ on how it might have been created, and, of course, how to actually remove it. The latter was basically what Sam and Cas had told him. Dean chewed his lip, thanking God for his brother and best friend otherwise he’d have most likely been six feet under by now. Again.

“So nine days,” Dean said, flipping the folder closed and pushing it away. He saw the other two look up from something on the screen. “I lasted longer than most.”

“You’ve actually been asleep for the last day,” Sam said.

“35 hours,” Cas added.

“That’s still over a week,” Dean said. He looked at Cas. “How close was I?”

Cas wouldn’t meet his eye. “Close.”

“Closer than Nebraska,” Sam said softly.

Bad then. Dean didn’t remember much of that particular time in Nebraska. When he was 17 some cultists had lured him and a few of his classmates to a party Dean had been explicitly told by John not to go to. He’d ended up full of so much alcohol and drugs the hospital had had to pump his stomach to keep him from properly overdosing. One of his classmates hadn’t been so lucky, and Dean knew that if John hadn’t shown up when he did the rest of them would have gone the same way.

“You two literally saved my butt then,” Dean said with a smile, brushing the last of the crumbs from his hands before pulling the pie box toward him.

“it’s hardly amusing,” Cas chastised.

Dean saw Sam reach out and touch Cas’ arm lightly, drawing his attention. Dean knew the small shake of Sam’s head well, a clear ‘leave it alone’. Cas seemed to settle slightly, clearly still annoyed but allowing Sam to draw him back into the computer lesson. Dean let it go, picking up his spoon and carving into the pie.

*  *     *  *  *

Dean managed to talk them into a movie night. In retrospect he realised it had been rather easy to do so, so easy in fact it felt like they’d been looking for an excuse to take a break from everything. Digging through his room Dean found his battered copy of the original Star Wars trilogy, and after making Cas swear not to talk during the film they settled in for the night.

To be fair three grown men had no businesses fitting on Sam’s bed to watch a movie, but somehow they’d made it work. Dean had ended up between Sam’s legs, his back to his brother’s chest, and he was more than content to stay there. Cas was settled in beside them on the other side of the bed and Dean noted he didn’t seem fazed at all by the seating arrangement.

Sam fell asleep halfway through the Battle of Yavin. Dean was tempted to elbow him awake, especially since he had dozed off before they could even blow up the Death Star, but he decided against it. He knew Sam had probably spent the last week awake and watching over him so the kid deserved some shut eye.

Cas, for his part, kept his promise and remained silent for the entirety of the film. Even when the credits started rolling he said nothing, Dean picking up the remote and switching off the tv. Glancing at Cas he saw a thoughtful look on his face.

“You know you don’t have to analyse it,” Dean said quietly.

Cas glanced at him. “I was contemplating the story. It has a rather classical arc to it.”

Dean groaned. “You sound like a literature critic.”

“I have read some things, Dean,” Cas said. “I would occasionally have time between patrols, and I’ve made a resolution to myself to consume as much popular culture as I can.” He must have seen the look on Dean’s face. “I’m tired of not understanding the references.”

“Fair enough,” Dean said. He stretched his legs out. “So, what made you come back? We thought you’d run out on us for good?”

“I always intended to return. I just needed some time.” Cas looked at Sam’s sleeping face. “Sam left me a voicemail explaining the situation. I had concluded my mission and, while I was still angry at you, I couldn’t stay away knowing you were being sodomised against your will.”

Dean winced. “You have quite the way with words, Cas.”

“Sorry.”

“So, mission.” Dean frowned. “What kind of mission?”

“Naomi,” Cas replied. “It would have only been a matter of time before she located the bunker. I also wished to test a theory as to why I was able to resist her orders.”

“Yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “So was it something from that room?”

“The mithril,” Cas confirmed.

Dean snorted. “Don’t tell me you went to Heaven wearing nipple clamps.”

He was rewarded by a blush, Cas averting his eyes. “I took the dagger. The clamps and collar would have been too… distracting.”

“I’ll bet,” Dean said with a grin.

“I was able to locate a more practical means of using mithril,” Cas said, hold out his right hand. Spotting the glint of metal Dean caught Cas’ hand, turning it so he could inspect the ring. It was a basic band engraved in Enochian. “I spoke with Joshua,” Cas continued, “he was most helpful.”

“So it works then?” Dean asked, tapping his temple. “Don’t feel the bitch pulling at your strings.”

“No,” Cas replied. “My memory has also been fully restored, although there are some things I would have preferred to have left forgotten.”

“Welcome to life,” Dean said, draining the last of his beer from the bottle. He set it down on the floor, and after a quick glance at Sam stole his brother’s half-finished beer from the side table. “You know we were starting to think you got caught.”

“Despite what you think, I am not incompetent,” Cas said.

“I don’t think you’re incompetent,” Dean said.

“Yes, you do,” Cas said. “You believe that without my grace I would be useless, and that my naivety makes me vulnerable. What you both fail to remember is that I am a soldier. While I am not accustomed to 21 st Century weapons, I am a fully trained swordsmen and archer. I am one of the best archers in Heaven which is why I was able to become head of my garrison despite being the youngest.”

Dean felt surprise flash through him. “You’re the youngest?”

Cas ignored him. “I fully intend to learn to become a hunter, with or without your help,” Cas concluded. “But you must understand, Dean, that I do not need your protection, only your guidance. I am trying to learn, and only now I realise that Heaven sort to erase my knowledge of humanity to keep me from being tempted.”

“To stop you from tearing out your grace like Anna,” Dean said.

“Yes. They believed they didn’t need to control her as much as myself. She’d fallen before they realised she’d been tempted.”

Dean nodded, taking a long drink from the bottle. He stared at it for a moment, contemplating how to phrase the next. “Cas… we never would have forced you to show us your wings.”

Castiel didn’t reply, Dean nervously glancing over at him to try and judge his reaction. He knew by the set to Cas’ jaw that the angel was still mad at them, but the fact he hadn’t left the room was a good sign.

“Our wings are our most sacred part after our grace,” Cas said softly, eyes fixed on the dark tv screen. “We only reveal them to those closest to us. Some of us choose not to reveal them at all.”

Dean frowned. “Cas?”

“You need your rest,” Cas said, quickly swallowing the last mouthful of his own beer. “I will see you both in the morning.”

Dean watched as Cas slid off the bed, only realising then that Sam had managed to work his arm around Cas’ back. Dean reached out and caught the sleeve of Cas’ shirt. “You could stay,” he offered.

Cas smiled tightly. “Not tonight.”

A glimmer of hope sparked back to life within him as he watch Cas leave, turning off the light and closing the door gently behind him. Not tonight didn’t mean never. Dean smiled, gently pulling Sam’s arm free from around his waist and sliding over into the spot Cas had just vacated. He finished the beer and set it on the floor, pushing Sam lightly until the larger man was half laying rather than sitting up against the headrest. Sam was going to have one heck of a sore neck in the morning, but that was his own fault for growing so much Dean couldn’t properly shift him and tuck him in anymore.

“Night Sammy,” Dean said softly, kissing him gently and settling in, breathing in the lingering scent of Cas as he drifted off to sleep.

*  *     *  *  *

“Wasn’t expecting to see you in here again so soon.”

Dean looked over at where Sam was seated at the desk. “You know what they say: fall off the horse, get back on it.”

“I guess.” Sam looked around the room, sighing. “We’re almost done in here anyway.”

“Really?” Dean moved over to join him, looking down at the program on Sam’s screen. “Is there less in here than there looks, is there?”

“Actually yes.” Sam leaned back, gesturing to the far wall. “The largest collection was actually the potions and spells. The files were pretty much already organised, and we did most of the other boxes during that uh… week.”

“Yeah. About that week.” Dean looked down at Sam. “I kind of said a lot of shit…”

“We’re good, Dean,” Sam said, giving him a half smile. “I mean, we both said things that needed to be said but I’m over it.” He saw Sam pause, a hint of concern in his eye. “You’re okay?”

“I’m good,” Dean assured him. “Like you said: it needed to be said.”

Sam nodded, his gaze drifting down. “How about…”

“Still a bit tender,” Dean said. “I think I’ll be on the bench for a bit longer.”

Sam’s look of concern didn’t diminish, causing Dean to roll his eyes. Gazing around the room Dean noted that one of the shelves had been moved. He frowned, moving over to it and finding that everything was still in its spot on the shelves themselves, and that it was solid. Glancing behind it he saw nothing amiss. Definitely an angel job.

“That’s where we found the missing pages,” Sam said. “There were pages from other reports and a couple of folders back there as well.”

“Any idea why?” Dean asked.

“My theory is someone spilt water on them and hid the evidence,” Sam said. “I mean, they all had water marks and there’s no evidence of any leaks in the walls.”

“They thought no one would notice?”

“Well it happened right before they sealed up the room…”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Dean turned, looking across at Sam. “So who thought to look behind the shelves?”

“Cas actually,” Sam said. “I thought that maybe they’d been incorrectly filed, but then Cas suggested that they might have fallen down or gotten trapped somewhere. Apparently that kind of thing is common in Heaven.”

Dean snorted. “Done that himself, has it?”

“He claims he hasn’t,” Sam said with a smile.

“Yeah. Right.” Dean moved to the back of the room, looking up at where the chains were attached to the roof. “”Wonder why they have this hanging instead of put away like everything else?”

“Yes, so get this,” Sam picked up a folder and swung himself out of the chair, crossing to join Dean. He flipped the folder open and held it out. “Apparently they weren’t 100% sure what it was for. Because of what it was they assumed it was sex, but they couldn’t make heads or tails of what the extra chains were for.”

“Wings,” Dean said. “It’s only freaking obvious.”

“To us, yes,” Sam said. “We know angels are real. They didn’t, so they were experimenting with it. Seeing if it could be used for other purposes.”

“They were hanging people up in this?” Dean took the folder and began skim reading.

Sam nodded. “They did eventually conclude that, given the location, it had to be for wings. Not to mention given their limited knowledge of mithril, or at least the fact the chains were made of a similar component to the dagger, that it had to be for angels or some other winged creature.”

Dean frowned, looking up from a crude diagram of one of the experiments. “How many other winged human shaped monsters are there?”

Sam shrugged. “There’s still stuff out there we don’t know about.”

“Yet,” Dean added. He looked up at the chains, a thoughtful look on his face. “Wonder if they found this with the collar and nipple clamps.”

“Well, the collar  did come with a chain,’ Sam said. Dean picked up on a slightly flustered tone to Sam’s voice, and glancing at his brother he noted him shifting his weight to his other foot. An urge to tease rose up inside Dean, and biting back a smirk he looked back up at the chains.

“Wonder if there is any more to this,” he said. “Maybe a catch so that the collar can hook onto one of the supporting chains at the back. Those clamps also look like you could hook something through them. Wouldn’t surprise me if a rig like this had some sort of a bit or gag. Sure you could use anything, but made out of this stuff…”

“If there is more I haven’t found it,” Sam said, Dean spotting him trying to adjust himself in a way that Dean wouldn’t notice.

“A cock cage,” Dean said, snapping his fingers at the realisation and seeing Sam twitch. “That’s what a rig like this needs. A cock cage. And I bet there’s something else for the wings. I mean, this spreads them sure, but that’s it? From the way Cas talks wings are super sensitive so there’s gotta be something to stimulate them.”

“I know what you’re doing, Dean,” Sam growled.

“What?” Dean shot Sam his innocent look. “I’m just theorising here. It doesn’t look complete.”

“Yeah. Right. ‘Theorising’.” Sam said, shooting him a glare. Sam turned his back on Dean and walked back to the desk, dropping into the chair. “Why don’t you go theorise with Cas.”

“Go straight over his head,” Dean said.

“Wouldn’t be so sure,” Sam said as he turned the laptop’s screen back toward him.

“Wait, what?” Dean moved to perch on the side of the desk, dropping the folder down onto the surface. “Okay, spill.”

It was Sam’s turn to give him the innocent look, and Dean had to admit he was far better at it. “Spill what?”

“What did you do to Cas, Sam?”

“I might have gone in Cas room,” Sam said, pretending to be engrossed in something on the screen.

“And?”

“I’m trying to work, Dean.”

Dean reached out and closed the laptop, ignoring Sam’s half-hearted sounds of protest. “What did you do to our angel?”

“I just asked him for the things back,” Sam said. “So we can finish organising everything.”

Dean gestured for him to continue; annoyed at the way Sam was dragging it out. He knew it was deliberate – he’d taught Sam this little trick himself. Sam was definitely better at playing ignorant though, even though he had always sucked as an actor. Not that Dean would ever tell him that he sucked as an actor.

“I just made some comments about the collar,” Sam said.

“Which were?” Dean was starting to get frustrated now and was trying hard not to let it show.

Sam gave him a wry smirk. “Just about pulling back on it while the wearer was on all fours. I think he got what I meant.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“The way he almost choked to death on his coffee,” Sam said. “I actually thought I was going to have to revive him.”

Dean laughed. “We’re a bad influence.”

Sam made a happy sound of agreement, prodding Dean in the knee. “I learnt most of it from you.”

“I’m gifted,” Dean said with a grin, leaning forward and winking. “And you love me for it.”

Sam laughed and shook his head, meeting Dean halfway in the kiss. Dean hooked a hand behind Sam’s neck to keep him from moving away, tilting his head just so. Sam made another happy sound and pressed in harder, nipping at Dean’s lower lip. Dean chuckled, flicking at Sam’s front teeth with his tongue and coaxing Sam’s mouth open.

He’d missed this, he really had. It had never been about the sex with Sam the way it was with nearly everyone else. Dean had always loved the quiet moments they got alone, sometimes just kissing, sometimes just lying together on a bed where he would listen to Sam breath and appreciate the fact his brother was alive.

When they were both teens it had felt like a game of risk, stealing moments together when they could. The closest they’d ever come to being caught was when they’d made out in the janitor's closet at Sam’s school when Sam was 16 and Dean had dropped in to bring him something Sam had left at home. The excuse they’d given the startled teacher was that they were having a private conversation about a family matter and didn’t want to be overheard. Given they never heard about the matter again they assumed the teacher had bought it, although Sam had commented on the weird look he’d get.

They’d come a long way since the fumbling of the start of their relationship though. The “just teaching Sammy how to kiss” was more mutual now, and Dean had learnt just what Sam liked. He knew Sam liked it when Dean nipped at his lips and tongue, just the way to sweep inside Sam’s mouth to make him shudder, and that gently tugging at the hairs on the back of his neck made him moan softly.

Sam had shifted the seat so that he was closer to Dean, his hands firm on Dean’s thighs making Dean wish that he wasn’t sidelined at the moment. Sam seemed to forget that little fact as Dean felt those large hands begin to slowly slide their way upward, Dean reaching down to catch one before it could reach his crotch. Just being aroused was causing his dick to hurt; the pressure of Sam’s hand would completely kill the moment.

Seeming to catch onto this Sam broke the kiss, pulling back. “Sorry.”

“You’re good,” Dean said. He frowned as Sam moved away. “What’re you stopping for?”

“Uh…” Sam’s eyes dropped to Dean’s crutch. “We can’t exactly?”

“ I can’t,” Dean said. “ You can.”

Sam frowned. “What…?”

Dean answered his question before he could finish by kicking Sam’s legs apart and sliding to the floor between them. Sam made a slightly startled sound, clearly not having expected Dean to have made the move. In the years they had been at odds with one another Sam had obviously forgotten that Dean enjoyed giving blowjobs as much as Sam did, especially when Dean was giving them to Sam.

In a practiced move Dean had Sam’s pants undone and his cock free of the fabric. He wrapped his hand around the base, trailing his thumb down the underside as he leaned forward, closing his lips over the tip and sucking gently. He heard Sam gasp his name, fingers grabbing at Dean’s hair and pushing him downward. Dean was more than happy to oblige, slowly taking in as much of Sam’s cock as he could.

Dean remembered a time when it was still possible to take all of Sam down. Dean had practiced deep throating on various things, including a cock-shaped dildo, in order to learn to control his gag reflex. It had turned out to be something that came in handy with hunting as well, but it had proven even more useful when Sam had grown and Dean had found that he couldn’t take all of Sam anymore and the tip of Sam’s cock would bump against the back of Dean’s throat.

For his part Sam had had to learn more self-control. Dean could feel Sam trembling as he fought to keep from thrusting up into Dean’s mouth, something they both knew from experience was an incredibly bad idea. What Dean couldn’t take with his mouth he would manipulate with his fingers, sometimes squeezing, sometimes pumping, sometimes scratching lightly, and when he really wanted to tease Sam he would gently tickle.

He alternated his movements, Dean closing his eyes as he sucked on Sam’s cock and swallowed. He slowly let it slide out of his mouth then began leaving open-mouthed kisses and licks along the underside, listening to Sam’s stuttered words of encouragement and his name. Dean’s own cock strained painfully against his own pants but he knew better than to touch it, the image of the fading bruises flashing through his mind.

Dean brought his second hand into play, tugging at the leg of Sam’s pants. Sam lifted his hips just enough that Dean was able to get Sam’s pants down to his waist, Sam sliding down in the chair enough to allow Dean more access. Without hesitation Dean slid a hand under Sam’s ballsack as he took Sam back into his mouth. He heard Sam swear as Dean began kneading Sam’s balls in time with the movements of his mouth, Dean giving himself a mental pat on the back for remembering how much Sam loved this little trick.

He frowned as he heard Sam fumbling for something on the desk, Dean’s eyes snapping open as he felt the coldness of metal against his cheek. He found himself looking at the mithril dagger, an intense look on Sam’s face as he pressed the flat side into Dean’s skin. Never had Sam ever pulled a weapon on him during sex, Dean pulling back in alarm. “Sam?”

“Don’t stop,” Sam said, turning the blade and letting the sharp side scratch faintly at Dean’s cheek, sending a tingle through him. “Trust me.”

Dean did. Even when he said he didn’t, he did. He swallowed hard, capturing Sam’s cock with his mouth again and licking away the precum that was starting to escape. He watched as Sam brought the shifted his grip on the dagger, bringing it up to trace the line of Dean’s eyebrows with the tip. The light scratching was causing Dean’s nerves to jump, and then Sam pressed down and let the blade break the skin and Dean almost yelped.

Rather than pain Dean felt the pressure of the blade shoot through him straight to his cock, causing it to twitch. He moaned, closing his eyes and fighting to keep himself focussed on the task at hand, but nevertheless distracted as he felt Sam etch his name into Dean’s forehead. Dean’s hips involuntarily twitched when Sam cut into his cheek, almost causing Dean to bite down as he grabbed Sam’s thighs to keep himself stable.

A warmness slid down the side of his face, Dean knowing Sam had broken the skin enough to draw blood. At the back of the saner part his mind he realised he should call the whole thing off, that this was a major step over the line, but the less rational part of him was getting incredibly turned on. Dean slid a finger back behind Sam’s balls to tease at his hole, pressing an unlubricated finger up into it and hearing Sam gasp as the younger involuntarily twitched his hips up away from the intrusion.

Dean let his teeth graze along the length of Sam’s cock as he took him in deep, sucking hard as he pressed the finger in harder. Sam bucked up, the fingers in Dean’s hair going painfully tight as Dean felt Sam cum against the back of his throat. Dean drew back just enough to allow himself to swallow, only to have a white light flash before his eyes as Sam cut hard into his cheek. Dean felt himself involuntarily throwing himself back away from the blade even as the pleasure exploded through him, barely registering the pain as he smacked his head against the edge of the desk and the warmth as the last of Sam’s cum hit his chin.

As Dean fell sideways he faintly heard Sam swear again followed by the clatter of metal against the floor. When he regained some semblance of consciousness he became aware of Sam clutching his face in both hands, saying his name over and over. Dean blinked, looking up into the concerned gaze of his brother.

“Next time we move away from the desk,” Dean said, a relieved look flooding Sam’s face at the words.

“Yeah,” Sam said, Dean feeling him brushing at the blood on his face. “I think I took that a little too far.”

“Just a bit,” Dean agreed, sitting up. He winced as he felt his clothes cling to him. “That dagger has some serious kick to it.”

Sam nodded. “Upside is it doesn’t scar.”

“Downside is you could off yourself or someone else,” Dean said. “If you’d had that against my neck instead of my cheek…”

Guilt flashed through Sam’s eyes, his cheek twitching. Sam looked away for a moment, Dean reaching out and squeezing his shoulder to let him know he was okay. Dean used his grip on Sam to pull himself up into a sitting position.

“Great. Now I’m going to have to shower again.”

“I could help,” Sam offered.

Dean gave him a look. “We both know where that would go.”

Sam raised his hands in defence. “Just a shower, I promise.”

Dean heard the unsaid ‘and’ and raised an eyebrow.

“I might also have some massage oil,” Sam said. “We could call it an apology and I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“Ten bucks says you can’t,” Dean said.

He saw Sam’s eyes light up at the challenge and realisation that Dean was accepting his apology. “You’re on.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean couldn’t sleep. He put it down to the fact he’d slept so much of late that his body had had enough of it. He’d managed a couple of hours, but had spent the last hour simply laying on his side, watching his brother sleep. Dean reached out, brushing the hair back from Sam’s face and smiling at how peaceful he looked, Dean relishing each rise and fall of Sam’s chest as it reminded him that Sam was alive.

After a while Dean began to feel twitchy, and he was careful not to wake Sam as he slid off the bed and tugged on some clothes. He’d lost his bet, Sam somehow managing to do as he promised although Dean made a mental note to convince Sam to give that massage a happy ending once little Dean was back in the game.

Stepping into the corridor Dean raised a brow as he saw Cas’ door was open, the room empty. Heading out into the main living area there was no sign of the angel, the kitchen also empty as Dean poured himself a glass of water. After a quick search Dean’s hearing picked up on the distant sound of gunshots coming from the direction of the shooting range, piquing his interest.

Cas was so deeply engrossed in his activity he didn’t seem to notice Dean watching him from the doorway, Dean fascinated at the sight of Cas wielding a handgun. He watched as Cas adjusted his earmuffs, sliding a new magazine into the gun and checking the safety. He raised it, Dean admiring his stance before Cas emptied the gun onto the various targets set at staggered distances. He saw a disapproving from on Cas’ face as he set the gun down and removed his ear protection.

“My aim is too high on the furthermost targets,” Cas said out loud, Dean realising with a start that Cas knew he was there after all.

Dean stepped completely into the room, looking out onto the range and inspecting where the bullets had hit the various bullseyes. He squinted at the furthermost, noting that Cas had managed to hit the innermost circle. In fact, Cas had struck the centre circle on all of the targets. “Looks fine to me.”

Cas turned to look at him. “The bullets get progressively higher the further away the target is.”

Dean looked out again. “Now that you mention it, they do, yeah. But you’re still hitting the bullseye. It doesn’t have to be dead centre to be considered a hit.”

“Depends on your target,” Cas countered.

He had a point. “Okay, show me how you’re lining up.”

Cas reloaded the gun with such an ease Dean could tell he’d been practicing. When Cas had told them he wanted to be a hunter they’d laughed it off, but it was becoming very clear to both him and Sam that Cas had been serious. Dean knew that Cas had been studying some of the lore about hunting, and the way he handled the gun demonstrated he was willing to put time into mastering the practical aspects of the job as well.

Dean moved around Cas as the angel brought up his gun in a firm grip. Dean couldn’t see anything wrong with his stance or how he held the weapon, which meant it was most likely the aim. A hint of playfulness bubbled to life within him, Dean fighting to keep down his smirk as he stepped up behind Cas and pressed himself to his back, resting one hand on Cas hip.

Almost instantly Cas tensed beneath his touch, and as he pushed into Cas he heard the angel’s breath catch in his throat.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, the infliction to his voice more curious than accusing.

“Show me how you aim toward the near target,” Dean said, feeling Cas trying to force himself to relax beneath his touch. Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder and looked down toward the gun, following the line of sight toward the target. “Now the far one.”

Almost instantly Dean spotted the issue as Cas shifted his aim. Dean smirked, Cas seeming to sense it and turning his head slightly to look back at him. “What?”

“You said you were an archer, right?” Dean said.

“Yes.”

“You’re trying to compensate for gravity like you would an arrow,” Dean stepped back, giving Cas a teasing slap on the behind as he went. “Try to aim like you would a closer target.”

Cas pulled the earmuffs back on, Dean grabbing a pair off a hook and following suit. He watched as Cas again fired at the near target, then retrained his aim to the far one. He paused before lowering his aim slightly and firing, this time striking the target dead centre. Dean couldn’t help but share Cas’ satisfaction at hitting the mark.

“There you go,” Dean said, removing his earmuffs. “Bullseye.”

Cas only grunted in return, dropping his earmuffs and gun onto the ledge before turning. Dean’s back hit the wall before he even registered that Cas was moving, the air escaping Dean’s lungs as he found himself pinned back. “You are incredibly distracting,” Cas hissed, glaring at him.

Dean smirked, his smart alec retort dying on his lips as Cas’ mouth crushed against his. Dean was slightly embarrassed by the small sound of surprise that he made but Cas didn’t seem to notice, tongue sliding between Dean’s parted lips. Dean moved almost automatically, hands coming up to catch Cas’ face between them and hold him in place, pouring years of longing into the kiss. One of Cas’ hands made it into Dean’s hair, Dean subconsciously noting the knee that slid between his legs as he was pinned in place.

Kissing Cas wasn’t the way he’d pictured it in his mind. His dream Cas was always unsure, unpractised and almost embarrassed. The Cas that was plundering Dean’s mouth was anything but that, although Dean did detect the inexperience. Dean explored Cas’ mouth, mapping out the new territory and savouring the taste and smell of his angel.

The kiss eased from one of pure desperation and longing back into something more familiar to Dean, one of quick brushes of the tongue and small opened mouth kisses, Dean catching Cas’ lower lip between his and sucking at it at the end of each kiss before releasing it and moving in for another. When they did draw back Dean was proud of the flushed look to Cas’ face and the slight swelling to his lips, Dean overcome with a sudden urge to mark Cas.

“It’s very late,” Cas said, a huskiness to his voice that went straight to Dean’s cock. “You should return to bed.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, sliding his hands from Cas’ face to his shoulders, gripping them. “You could come with.”

Cas should his head. “Not tonight.”

Dean could hear the ‘soon’ in Cas’ voice and was almost tempted to argue with him, but he knew why Cas wouldn’t join him. Sam was currently in Dean’s bed, and Dean was sure Cas wanted to be certain where he stood with the youngest Winchester before spending the night. Dean wanted to tell him it was all good but knew Cas would rather find out for himself, and as much as Sam would have been pleasantly surprised to wake up with Cas in bed with them Dean knew Sam would rather entice him in himself.

“How about in the morning we come back down here,” Dean said, giving Cas’ shoulders a squeeze before releasing him. “I’ll give you a lesson in gun care 101.”

“I’d like that,” Cas said, stepping aside to allow Dean to pass.

As he moved by the angel Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he felt a light slap on his behind. He turned to look at Cas only to find the other moving back to retrieve his weapon and putting his earmuffs back on to continue his practice. Dean glared at the back of his head but was unable to keep the smile from his face. Having Cas around was definitely making things interesting.

*  *     *  *  *

Sam had a habit. Dean wouldn’t go so far as to call it a bad one, but it was a habit nonetheless. It had started when they were little and had had to share a bed, but Sam had never really grown out of it. Dean wasn’t going to call him on it though, because there was something comforting, something that said “everything is good and safe”, about the way Sam would draw random patterns on Dean’s abdomen, his head tucked into Dean’s shoulder as he watched his fingers move.

There was nothing sexual about it. Dean likened it to an almost childlike innocence that still clung to Sam even after all these years and after everything they’d seen. The faint pressure on his skin was reassuring and something Dean decided he had definitely missed. Dean knew that Sam wasn’t really concentrating on what he was doing but rather lost in his own thoughts, awake but not wanting to move away from Dean. Sam had once commented that Dean was his “safe place”. Sure Sam had been six at the time, but Dean cherished the memory.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Sam asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Dean made a soft sound of affirmation, bringing his hand up from around Sam to card through his hair, Dean turning his head to rest his chin on the top of Sam’s head. “Guess I’ve slept too much lately. Didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No,” Sam said. “Just woke up at one stage and you weren’t here.”

“Went for a wander through the bunker. Ended up giving Cas an impromptu shooting lesson.”

He could feel Sam’s eyebrows raise against his chest. “That’s where he’s been going?”

“Apparently,” Dean said. “He’s a pretty good shot too. Going to show him how to take apart, clean and put them back together this morning.”

Sam was silent for a moment. “I guess he meant it when he said he wants to become a hunter.”

“Yep.” Dean pressed a soft kiss into Sam’s hair. “I also made out with him.”

Sam half sat up, turning to look at him in surprise. “Seriously?”

Dean nodded. “He started it.”

“Wow.” Sam gave a soft huff, smiling. “That’s a good sign.”

“I’ll say.” Dean prodded Sam in the shoulder. “Maybe you should give him another one of your computer lessons this afternoon.”

“I’ll ask him,” Sam said, Dean spotting the twinkle in his eye. “I mean, he was practically sitting in my lap last time.”

“I noticed.” Dean frowned as he registered the conversation they were having, and with a groan he draped an arm over his eyes. “God, we sound like a couple of lovesick schoolgirls.”

Sam laughed, pulling Dean’s arm from his face so he could kiss him. “We kinda do, don’t we.”

“Ask me to braid your hair and I will shoot you,” Dean threatened, giving Sam a playful shove, Sam falling back to stretch out on the bed beside him. Dean rolled onto his side, tucking his arm under his head and watching Sam. “You know Cas is new to all this, right? The hunting, the flirting…”

“It’s like he’s trying to learn to be human,” Sam said, turning his head to look at Dean. “You don’t think his head’s still messed up, do you?”

Dean shrugged. “Seemed fine in Purgatory. I mean, he was self-defacing and tried to martyr himself, but fine.”

Sam blinked. “Shit.”

“What?”

“He’s turning into you.”

Dean scowled, shoving Sam hard and off the edge of the bed. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam shot back, laughing.

*     *  *  *     *

“He’s definitely got issues with giving up control.”

Dean glanced up from where he was dicing the potatoes, spotting Sam standing in the door of the kitchen with a thoughtful look on his face. Dean took in the slight rumple to Sam’s shirt and flush to his cheeks and knew the ‘computer lesson’ had gone the way they’d hoped. Dean gave a shrug, going back to making dinner. “So do you.”

“Not like that though,” Sam said, brushing his hair back from his face as he moved into the room. “I pushed, he pushed back, I pushed again and he pinned me to the chair. I swear at that point he was thinking about walking out.”

“You can’t blame the guy,” Dean said, pushing the potatoes into the pot and picking up a carrot. “The angels have been mind-fucking him for centuries to keep him in line. He’s only just got free will, and if I were in his shoes I wouldn’t give it up so easy either.”

“I know. You’re right.” Sam stopped behind Dean, hands resting on his hips as he dropped his forehead onto Dean’s shoulder. “I just wish he’d trust us again.”

“Dude,  we don’t trust us,” Dean said, elbowing Sam lightly.

Sam took a step back. “I do.”

Dean gave him a reluctant look. “Really, Sammy? Really?”

The way Sam fidgeted and couldn’t meet his eye was all the answer he needed, Dean rolling his eyes and finishing off the remainder of the vegetables for the stew.

“We both know keeping your guard up all the time isn’t good for you,” Sam said. “I guess he just needs to get comfortable with the whole thing. We’ll just take things one step at a time and we’ll see how we go.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, glancing back at his brother. “You want to see him up in that swing as much as I do.”

Sam nodded, chewing his lower lip. “I may have had a dream or two about him in the collar.”

The images that flashed through his mind caused Dean’s cock to twitch. “Fuck yeah.”

“You’ll have to earn it.”

Dean almost dropped the knife, seeing Sam startle out of the corner of his eye, at the sound of the voice coming from the doorway. Cas hadn’t bothered to straighten his own clothing or smooth down his hair from the earlier session with Sam, and Dean had to admit the dishevelled ‘I just made out with someone’ look suited Cas.

“I see you’re still conspiring behind my back,” Cas said, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed them.

“Kind of what we do,” Dean said, giving Cas a wink when he glared at him. “Oh come on, part of you gets off on it.”

“Besides,” Sam added. “I thought you could hear prayers.”

Dean frowned in confusion, giving Sam a questioning look. His curiosity was piqued when he saw the mischievous twinkle in Sam’s eyes and the smirk on his face. Dean opened his mouth to ask Sam want he meant only to have Cas answer for him.

“Sam has a habit of praying to me,” Cas said, “where he tells me everything he wants the three of us to do in intricate detail.”

“Oh?” Dean kicked himself for not having thought of trying that himself. “How long has this been going on?”

“A while,” Sam admitted.

“The prayers have gotten significantly more graphic over recent weeks,” Cas said, head tilting to the side as he looked at Dean. “He seems to be particularly fond of the idea of ‘eating me out’.”

“Oh he loves doing that,” Dean said, making a mental note to explain to Cas later what that was. Or, at the very most, giving him a demonstration. “Biting is his other favourite thing.”

“I noticed.” Cas raised an eyebrow. “Are you aware that he would like to be penetrated by us both simultaneously?”

Now  that went straight to Dean’s cock. “He does, does he?”

“Like you don’t,” Sam said, glancing between them. “Either of you.”

The silence that descended on the room was one Dean was familiar with, filled with unresolved sexual tension and silent promises. Clearing his throat, Dean looked from Sam to Cas and back again. “You’ve got two choices if you want dinner: 1) stay and help, or 2) get the hell out of my kitchen.”

Sam gave a disbelieving laugh. “ Your kitchen?”

“Yes, my kitchen, so which one is it going to be?”

It didn’t surprise him when Cas left, Sam giving Dean a playful swipe as he passed and followed suit. Finding himself alone once again Dean returned cooking, trying not to allow himself to become distracted by the images the conversation had brought up. It was going to be hard, but he considered it a test of his concentration and he wasn’t a fan of failure

*  *     *  *  *

Dean hesitated on the way to his room, considering for a moment before turning and knocking on Cas’ door. Cas called for him to enter, Dean opening the door and finding the room dark save for the lamp by the bed. Cas was stretched out, Dean noting that he was reading one of the bunker’s Enochian books. Closing the door Dean took in Cas’ state of dress: shoeless, sockless, tieless and jacketless, with only his dress shirt and pants covering him.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, Dean both hating and loving the way those two words always sent a thrill through him.

“Cas,” Dean said, stopping at the bottom of the bed to look up at him. “So I figured I’d come and find out what the deal is.”

Cas looked up from his book. “The deal?”

“With you.” Dean gestured to him. “You don’t need to eat, sleep, shower, but you have been. You’re not considering falling on us, are you?”

“I would be reborn without any memories,” Cas said, eyes returning to his book. “No, I am not thinking about falling. What I am doing is looking for a way to suppress my grace and render myself as human as possible.”

Dean frowned. “Can I ask why?”

“Because as an angel all I have done is destroy,” Cas said, looking up at him. “My place isn’t in Heaven. I chose to remain in Purgatory for a reason.”

“A stupid reason,” Dean said. “We need you here.”

“Why?” Cas asked, snapping the book closed and sitting. “You have made it clear in the past that I am a burden to you, which is why I fully intend to become a hunter and get out of your hair.”

“So you  are planning on leaving us again,” Dean said, feeling his anger beginning to burn. “So what’s been with the last few days then?”

“I don’t know,” Cas said, dropping the book onto the bedside table.

“You don’t know?” Dean scowled. “You know what I think it is? I think it’s your way of distracting us to keep us from working out what’s really going on with you.”

Cas frowned. “And what do you believe is really going on with me?”

“You’re hitting the books to find a way to hide your grace,” Dean said, gesturing to the side. “Then you’re going to do a runner in the middle of the night without so much as a note, and then you’re going to go martyr yourself for some cause because you don’t give a shit if you die. In fact,” Dean said, growling, “that’s probably your plan. You actually think you  deserve to die.”

“I killed thousands of my brethren,” Cas said, his own voice raising. “I unleashed the Leviathan’s on the world because of my Hubris and caused an untold number of human deaths. I am one of the core reasons for the civil war in Heaven, and Naomi was planning on using me to kill you and Sam.”

Dean blinked in surprise. He hadn’t known Naomi had wanted Sam dead as well.  “What?”

Cas ignored him. “I deserve nothing more than death.”

“Then why didn’t you let the monsters kill you in Purgatory?” Dean asked. “They had plenty of opportunities too, but you fought back.”

“Because my existence lured them toward me and therefore away from you.”

“Exactly,” Dean said, meeting Cas’ angry blue gaze. “But you know what? They still came after me, despite everything you did. And they’re going to keep coming after me, and they’re going to keep coming after Sam. That’s just the way things are. And Sam and I? We know we could go our separate ways to try and protect each other but we don’t because we know we’re stronger together.”

Cas shook his head, clearly seeing where this was going. “Dean…”

“And the same goes for you,” Dean continued. “We’re stronger with you then without you, man. We need you.” He reached out, resting a hand on Cas’ knee. “I need you.”

Cas’ gaze dropped to take in the fingers on his leg, sighing. “No you don’t.”

“Well I say I do.” Dean said. “And if you so much as think about running out of us in the middle of the night I will shoot you.”

Cas remained quiet, Dean trying to read what he was thinking and finding it hard. Beneath his fingers Cas was tense, his face impassive but Dean could see the turmoil in Cas’ eyes as he stared at a spot on the far wall.

“Now if you still want to find some way of locking away your grace we can do that,” Dean said. “I’m not fond of the idea of you being human, but if that’s what you want…”

“Why?” Cas asked, eyes raising to look at him.

“Why I don’t want you to be human?” Dean shrugged. “I guess it’s just kind of your thing, you know? Your being an angel has saved our ass more times than I can remember. You couldn’t have pulled me out of Hell or Sam out of the cage as a human.” Dean paused. “Plus, it’s kinda of badass the way you can kill demons just by touching them.”

Cas frowned. “That’s all?”

Dean hesitated. “As much as I hate it the teleportation is kinda cool. And the time travel has its uses.”

He fidgeted as Cas continued to frown, a small knowing smile flickering over Cas’ lips. “There’s something else.”

“Eh…” Sometimes he swore Cas could read minds. “Your um…”

“Wings,” Cas finished. “They intrigue you even though you’ve never seen them.”

“I’ve kind of seen them,” Dean said.

“I don’t show people my wings, Dean,” Cas said. “Not fully manifested.”

“Yeah, I picked up on that,” Dean said. “Why is that?”

“Every angel’s wings are unique,” Cas replied. “Lucifer had the most beautiful wings of all, but most are rather plain. Mine are… different.”

Dean picked up the barely noticeable infliction in his voice. “You’re ashamed of them.”

“Not ashamed,” Cas said. “Our scholars have theorised that our wings can be a representation of our true selves, can reveal what our future holds. That is why I hide them.”

“You know I don’t believe in that predetermined destiny crap. Us?” Dean gestured between them. “We make our own future, and nobody can tell us different. Sure we’re going to make some bad choices along the way but that’s just free will for you. You’ve gotta take the good with the bad and wear it.”

“Some of us have done more bad things than others,” Cas said softly.

“That’s just what makes us who we are,” Dean said. “And standing up and facing the consequences is all part of being human.” Cas looked up sharply at that, Dean continued on. “And you know one other thing. We don’t get to pick our own punishment. You’ve just got to roll with it. If what you did comes back to bite you in the ass you deal with it when it does, but until then you just keep on living. And trust me, running away doesn’t help anyone. Ask Sam.”

Cas nodded, sighing. “I’ll stay.”

“Good,” Dean said. “Because you realise if you did run Sam and I will just drag your ass back here.”

“Stubbornness is a Winchester trait,” Cas said.

“Damn straight,” Dean said with a smile.

“I have a lot to think about,” Cas said, resting his hand on top of Dean’s and entwining their fingers. “Thank you.”

“Sam and I will always be here for you, Cas,” Dean said, raising Cas’ hand and brushing his lips over the back of Cas’ knuckles.

Cas nodded, watching as Dean stood and calling out to him as he made it to the door. Dean looked back and saw a slight frown on Cas’ face. “Tell Sam I apologise for marking him this afternoon.”

Dean looked confused. “Marking?”

Cas gestured to where his shoulder met his neck. “Sam seemed to enjoy me kissing him there and I didn’t realise it would bruise.”

Dean had to fight to keep from laughing as he opened the door. “Giving someone a hickey is actually a good thing, and trust me, Sam’s into it.” Dean gave him a wink. “If you think Sam was enjoying the kissing, you should try biting that spot gently next time. It makes him putty in your fingers.”

He stepped out, chuckling as he caught Cas’ thoughtful look and closing the door behind him. Stretching Dean grinned as he walked past his own door and headed in the direction of Sam’s room. He had a hickey to tease him about after all.


	8. Chapter 8

“Have you seen Cas,” Sam asked as he stepped into the main room.

Dean looked up from his computer. “Not since last night. Why?”

“Just haven’t seen him all day, that’s all.” Sam dropped into the seat next to Dean, setting his coffee down on the table. “I even checked the shooting range.”

Dean frowned, leaning back in his seat. He’d looked in on Cas’ room that morning and found the angel gone. He hadn’t worried as it wasn’t uncommon not to see Cas most of the day given the size of the bunker. Not to mention he and Sam had slept in. That he entirely blamed on himself. What had started as teasing Sam about his new hickey had ended with Dean working a matching one onto Sam’s other collarbone while simultaneously jerking him off.

One other thing had come out of the night’s activities though; Dean was officially back in the game, albeit tentatively. While he was still ever so slightly tender and the bruises were still faint, after he’d gotten Sam off Dean had straddled Sam’s chest. Sam had grabbed him from behind and pulled him up, letting Dean guide his cock into Sam’s mouth. They’d been gentle and it hadn’t taken long before Sam was swallowing down his cum.

“You don’t think…” Sam gestured upward, Dean knowing he meant Cas had left the bunker.

Dean frowned. “Maybe he had an errand.”

The look on Sam’s face told him he didn’t buy it. Dean had filled Sam in on his conversation with Cas, including Cas’ thoughts of abandoning them. As he’d predicted Sam had been as upset and angry at Cas’ arguments as Dean had been, and it had taken some convincing to keep Sam from going to Cas’ room to try and ‘talk sense into him’. That was ultimately what had led to the matching hickey.

“If he’s not back by tonight we’ll go out looking,” Dean said, returning his attention to his screen. “Did you manage to finish the room?”

“Yeah, actually.” Sam shifted his chair toward him, trying to peer at his screen as picked up his coffee and took another sip. “I mean, I still have to put a few things away but I’ve got it all catalogued and sorted.”

“Find anything else we should worry about in there?” Sam’s silence caught Dean’s attention, causing him to look at his brother. “Sammy?”

“That witch might have had a couple of other things,” Sam said. “Including a castrating cock ring.”

Dean subconsciously shifted in his seat, bringing his legs together. “I hate witches, man.”

“Agreed.” Sam looked down at his mug. “I um… put all the really bad stuff in a metal lockbox and double padlocked it. I’m going to get Cas to help me put an alcove into the wall and put a bookshelf in front of it to try and avoid anymore… incidents.”

“Good plan,” Dean said, staring at his news feed.

“Find anything?” Sam asked, gesturing to the screen.

“Nothing in the immediate area,” Dean said. “Things look like they’ve been fairly quiet since the Leviathans.”

“I think everyone is regrouping,” Sam said. “The Leviathans hit everyone. Humans, demons, angels…”

“Won’t stay quiet forever,” Dean said. “You know, we could head down to New Orleans and look into those swamp monster rumours that have been circling for years.”

“You mean the ones Dad said were just people high from swamp gas?” Sam said, giving him a sceptical look.

“Maybe the swamp gas is caused by the monster,” Dean countered.

“Or maybe they really were just high.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re a kill joy, you know that?”

Sam gave him a pointed look. “Like the reason you want to go to New Orleans isn’t the fact the Mardi Gras is coming up.”

“I’ve never been, okay?” Dean defended. “And who knows, we might find a hunt. It’s voodoo central.”

“Right.” Sam swirled his mug. “I have to admit it took longer than I thought.”

“What took longer than you thought?”

“For you to get cabin fever,” Sam said. “It usually only takes like three days of no hunting before you want to get on the road again.”

Dean paused to consider that and had to admit that Sam had a point. This was the longest he’d stayed in one place by choice when there wasn’t a hunt going on. He glanced around the bunker as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Guess I needed a break.”

“Makes sense,” Sam said. “You did spend a year in Purgatory.”

“And this place is kind of cool,” Dean said. “Not like we’re bored. And then there’s the whole us thing.”

Sam conceded the point. “And the Cas thing.”

“Speaking of Cas, check this out.” Dean clicked one of the tabs on his browser, turning the screen so that Sam could see. “We might need to do something about this.”

He watched Sam’s face as he read through the blog, noting the lines of concern deepening on his brother’s face. Dean remembered his initial reaction when he’d stumbled upon the blog listing “suspected angel sightings” and seen Cas’ image.

There were many other angels on the blog including some Dean recognised, but the person actually had security footage of Cas walking down the street only to disappear. The person had slowed down the footage and for a brief second the shadow of Cas’ wings could be seen before he vanished. The footage was old, dated two years ago, but the popularity of the blog concerned Dean.

“You’d have to go to the source,” Sam said. “Just deleting the entry won’t do it.”

“I figured as much.” Dean snapped his fingers. “We could put Kevin on it.”

“Uh, he’s supposed to be in hiding,” Sam reminded him. “Crowley is looking for him, remember?”

“True.” Dean rubbed his jaw, frowning. “Charlie?”

“Worth giving her a call,” Sam said. “She might even be able to…”

Dean frowned as Sam’s voice trailed off, and glancing at him Dean saw him staring wide eyed toward the doorway. Following his gaze Dean felt his stomach twist as he spotted Cas stepping into the room, dropping a cloth bag onto table. What caught Dean’s attention though was the two large wings behind Cas, tucked in against his back and the light shining faintly off the black feathers.

Realising he was gaping Dean closed his mouth, swallowing hard. He’d known Cas’ wings were big, but he hadn’t imagined they’d be almost as tall as he with their lower feathers brushing the floor behind him. They twitched slightly, causing Dean to inhale as he remembered that they were actually limbs and not just decorations.

“They’re black,” Sam said, breaking the silence.

Cas looked up at that. “They are, yes.”

“I thought angel wings were white.”

“A common misconception,” Cas said, tugging off his trench coat and dropping it onto the chair, reminding Dean that the wings existed in a separate reality plane to Cas clothing. “The most common colour is in fact a pale brown or grey.”

“But black isn’t a normal colour,” Dean guessed, remembering his conversation with Cas.

“No, it’s not,” Cas said, opening the bag and digging through it. “It’s rather rare. Even more so given they are not a flat black.”

“Huh?”

“I think I see it,” Sam said, putting down his coffee and standing. “They have other colours in them, like raven feathers.”

Dean pushed himself up, noting Cas’ uncomfortable look as both he and Sam inspected the wings. They both started as Cas moved away from the table and into an open area where he then spread them out, Dean whistling low as he took in their size. End to end he had to guess they were longer than the Impala.

“Can we touch them?” Sam asked.

“Usually no,” Cas said, extending a closed hand and opening it to reveal two chains with small pendants on the end. “But you can if you wear these.”

They each took one, Dean inspecting it. The pendant was a circular disc, the shine of the metal telling Dean that he was once again looking at mithril. Stuck to the disc was a black feather, embedded so perfectly that when Dean ran his finger over the surface he couldn’t feel any break in the smoothness. He hooked the chain over his head, letting the cool metal fall against his skin beneath his shirt.

“I spoke with Joshua,” Cas said.

“I remember him,” Dean said, nodding. “Keeper of the Garden, right?”

Cas nodded. “I discussed many things with him, including how to allow a human to physically touch the wings of an angel. He also gave me this.” Cas raised his right hand, Dean spotting a new and more intricate ring than his previous mithril one. “All I need do is align the sigils and it locks my grace deep within me.”

“It makes you human,” Sam guessed.

“Yes. And should I need to access my grace all I need do is break alignment.” Cas pressed his thumb to the ring, Dean spotting the inner part of the band turn. “And I can do so even if restrained.”

“Handy,” Dean admitted.

“I also had him burn warding onto my chest,” Cas said, “not unlike your own so I cannot be traced my brethren.”

Dean nodded toward the bag. “Anything else?”

“Uh…” Cas frowned as he looked at it. “Just a few possessions.”

“Wait,” Dean looked at him, the corners of his lips twisting in a smile. “Are you moving in with us.”

Cas seemed to consider this. “I guess that I am, yes.”

Sam moved first, crossing the room and grabbing Cas’ face in his hands, kissing him hard on the mouth. Dean laughed as he saw Cas wings half spread in surprise only to tuck back in as he grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt and returned the kiss. Dean licked his lips, arousal flickering to life at the sight of his brother and his angel practically devouring each. For a moment he considered joining in, but the curve of Cas’ wings intrigued him.

Moving to stand behind Cas Dean reached up, hesitating for a moment before resting his hand on the spot between Cas’ wings. He turned his hand, pressing it to the feathers and surprised by the warmth and firmness behind the softness of the down feathers. Dean followed the line of the wing, bringing his hand up over the curve and watching the way the wing moved and twitched beneath his touch.

Reaching up with his other hand Dean mirrored the move on the second wing, glancing up as he heard Cas make a soft moan. Dean moved his hands back to the inner curve of the wing, threading his fingers into the feathers and feeling the flesh beneath tremble at his touch. The wings shifted, lowering and seeming to wrap back around him, Dean taking it as an indication to keep doing what he was doing.

Licking his lips Dean stepped forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Cas neck as he massaged into the flesh of the wings, tugging them backward gently and was rewarded with another moan. Dean pressed himself into Cas’ back as he felt Sam press into his front, the two effectively trapping Cas between them.

Cas’ let out a shuddering sigh as he head fell back onto Dean’s shoulder, Dean able to tell from the dip of Sam’s head that he was getting his revenge and giving Cas a hickey to match his own. Dean nibbled at Cas’ ear, hooking his arms under Cas’ wings and pulling him back against him, closing his fingers over the top of Cas’ wings and feeling Cas’ hips stutter at the move.

Sam must have caught the movement as Dean felt one of Sam’s hands slide between him and Cas to rest in the centre of Cas’ lower spine, dragging him forward against him. Dean knew the position allowed Cas to grind into Sam, and raising his head Dean found Sam watching him. They exchanged a kiss over Cas shoulder, Sam’s other hand coming to rest beside Dean’s on Cas’ wing.

Holding his ground as Sam pressed forward, Dean trapped Cas between them and allowed him no way to escape the friction. Dean’s own arousal was now tight in his jeans, and with a small shift he was able to grind himself against Cas’ ass, pleased with the wanton sounds Cas was making. One of Cas’ hands reached back, trying to pull Dean closer but Dean knew that he wouldn’t be able to without having to let go of Cas’ wings, something he was reluctant to do. Instead he grabbed two fistfuls of feathers and tugged just as Sam’s teeth grazed over Cas’ throat.

The way Cas arched back against him, wings flapping feebly as Cas’ head pressed back harder into Dean’s shoulder told him that Cas was coming, Sam sensing it to and sealing his mouth over Cas’. Dean kissed Cas’ neck, he and Sam bringing Cas through it knowing full well that was most likely Cas’ first experience with sex.

Cas went limp between them, Dean releasing his wings and bringing his hands to Cas’ hips as Sam wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle, holding him up between them.

“You alright?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, head still on Dean’s shoulder. He opened his eyes, looking between them as he half smiled. “I’m fine, Dean. Sam. Everything is fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So let me understand this,” Cas said, watching as Dean worked. “Snacks between meals are normal?”

“Damn straight,” Dean said, slicing the lettuce. “But you’ve got to go easy on the crap food. Your vessel is middle aged so it’ll all go straight to the gut.”

“Sam said I should primarily eat salad.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam is a freak. He spent far too long in California. The hippy diet got to him. Nope, this is what you need.” Dean gestured to the burger patties. “Meat. White meats are fine, but the good old red meats are the best.”

He saw Cas staring at the patties. “They remind me of Famine.”

“That whole thing goes to prove you’re craving it,” Dean said, picking up the plate of burger patties and taking them over to the grill. “It’s all about routine. Once you get into it your body clock will tell you when to eat and sleep.” He spotted Cas’ look. “What?”

“I have been human before,” Cas reminded him. “After the Leviathans…”

The rest didn’t need to be said, the memory of Cas disappearing into the water causing a shiver to run up Dean’s spine. “Yeah.”

“Still,” he heard Cas sigh, “being human is confusing. So many needs to keep functioning and remain clean. The temperature changes in every room, I feel discomfort, and emotions are confusing.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Dean said, chuckling. He looked back. “Seriously man, it’s only been half a day. You’re not thinking about spinning the ring already?”

“No,” Cas shook his head, looking down at his ring and its alignment. “I am determined to remain human for as long as possible.”

“That’s the way.” Dean flipped the burgers. “Hey, could you do me a favour and find Sam. These are gonna be done soon and they’re better when they’re hot.”

He listened to the sound of Cas standing and leaving the room before turning his attention to cooking the meat perfectly. Cas footsteps were still familiar, but there was definitely more weight to them now. Dean took that as a positive thing as it meant Cas was less likely to sneak up on him. Add the fact Cas couldn’t fly and Dean wouldn’t have to worry about having a heart attack anytime soon.

He and Sam had been with Cas when he’d first turned the band. The three of them had spent their first night together, although nothing had really happened apart from some stolen kisses and talking. He and Sam had reminisced about days gone by, Cas seeming to enjoy listening to their stories and content with just laying between them. That was where he’d been when they’d woken that morning, and Dean had to admit that waking up to be covered in an angel wing was definitely something he could get used to.

It didn’t take him long to put the burgers together once the meat was cooked, Dean placing all three onto one plate with two stacked beneath it to make it easier to carry. Two plates were easy, but Dean knew from experience that trying to carry three plates could be disastrous. He’d have to go through the cupboards later to see if there was some sort of tray. Given what the bunker was and the fact the kitchen was basically industrial sized he wouldn’t be surprised if he found a cart.

Heading into the main room he paused at the door, blinking at the sight before him. “Cas, I said go and find Sam, not beat him up.”

Sam laughed, straightening from his defensive position as Cas did the same. “It’s just some light sparring to check his human reflexes.”

“And?” Dean asked, setting the top plate down on the table and distributing the food.

“Slower,” Cas admitted. “I will need to practice.”

“Don’t we all,” Dean said, dropping into a seat. He looked up again and spotted that Sam had caught Cas in a lock, pinning Cas against him. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Sam said, releasing Cas. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing full well Sam had ulterior motives in the sparring.  Sam shrugged it off, joining Dean at the table. “Just seeing if I could catch him off guard.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Dean said, handing Sam a plate.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each one focusing on their meal. Both Sam and Cas gave their verbal appreciation for the burgers but Dean waved it off, watching them out of the corner of his eye. He wished there was a way he could bottle up the moment so he could keep it as he knew full well it would only be a matter of time before they were armpit deep in trouble, one of them probably dead. But sitting here with Sam and Cas just eating in a moment of peace, this was something Dean could really enjoy and was right up there with cruising the road in Baby, Sam by his side, looking for the next hunt.

“So anyway,” Dean said, breaking the silence, “I noticed we’re starting to run low on supplies so I thought I’d head into town and pick some up. Need anything?”

“The usual,” Sam said.

“I’ll give you a list,” Cas said. “If I’m going to stay human I’m going to need a few things.”

“Get it to me in 30,” Dean said. “Unless you want to come.”

“I need his help translating some Enochian,” Sam said quickly before Cas could answer. Dean didn’t miss that fact and had to wonder what his brother was up too.

“Okay. I’m flying solo then,” Dean said, finishing his burger and wiping his hands on his jeans. “If you think of anything else you need let me know.”

*      *     *      *      *

Dean knew he’d been right to be suspicious of Sam. He was almost done with the groceries when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Dean finding a message from Sam that read ‘almost done’? Frowning, Dean texted back an affirmative. Almost instantly the reply came back ‘have a present for you’. Even though he knew the practice was pointless Dean still asked what it was, only to get an uncharacteristic smiley face in return. Amused, Dean finished the shopping and paid.

The things Cas had wanted were unsurprising. Razors, a toothbrush, shaving cream, etc. Dean made a mental note to take Cas clothes shopping. He wondered what sort of thing human Cas would wear. Something like he had as Emanuel? Or something more like Dean and Sam did. In all honesty Dean would rather Cas didn’t wear anything at all, but he knew they had to leave the bunker eventually.

As he drove Dean absently tugged at the chain around his neck. It felt good to have a weight there again, like his body was missing his former pendant. In a small way he still regretted having thrown the pendant away given what it meant to Sam, but for Dean it was still a symbol of broken promises, lost dreams and a past he wanted to leave behind. Plus, for Cas it was a symbol of abandonment, and at the time Dean had felt abandoned by Sam. He knew that what they had experienced in Heaven had probably been moments selected by Michael to drive them apart, but it had hurt knowing all of Sam’s favourite memories didn’t feature him.

Dean rubbed his jaw, listening to the purr of Baby’s engine and looking at the empty seat beside him. It felt wrong not having Sam there. Even when Dean had first gotten his licence Sam had instantly jumped in the passenger seat, grinning from ear-to-ear. Dean had taken him out for burgers and ice cream, the two of them enjoying this extra bit of independence from their father.

Dean snorted, grinning to himself as he remembered the day Sam had gotten his licence. Dean had thrown him the keys to Baby and Sam had slid into the driver’s seat, gesturing for Dean to join him. Sam claimed it was tradition when they’d again gone for burgers and ice cream, but that had been about the only thing the same. The day had ended with Dean blowing Sam in the driver’s seat then fucking him on the back seat, something he’d only been able to think about doing when he’d gotten his own licence.

Arriving back at the bunker Dean carefully pulled Baby into the bunker’s garage, happy to be able to get her out of the elements and have a place where she was safe. He carried the groceries into the kitchen, putting away what he could and leaving the rest on the counter, frowning as he noticed the quiet. Pulling his phone from his pocket he sent a quick ‘where are you’. There was a short wait before Sam replied: ‘in your room’.

Dean’s eyebrows rose as he read the text, his imagination running wild. He distinctly remembered one occasion when he’d come back after a bad day to find Sam had handcuffed himself naked to the bed, putting himself at Dean’s mercy. That had been a rather fun few hours. There had also been the time Dean had found Sam wearing nothing but a cherry pie. That had also been fun. Messy, but definitely fun.

Dean opened the door to his room, stepping inside and stopping dead at the sight that greeted him. Sam was on the bed as he expected, but what he hadn’t expected was that he’d have his face buried in Cas’ ass. A very naked Cas, who was on his hands and knees, face buried into his arms and making noises that told Dean that Sam was doing things with his mouth and tongue that Dean knew were illegal in some parts of the world.

Swallowing hard Dean closed the door behind him. “See you two started without me.”

Sam’s laugh was muffled, Dean noting the wet sound as Sam sat up. “Told you I had a present for you.”

“I can see that.” Dean eyed Cas, licking his lips. “You already unwrapped it though.”

“Couldn’t prep it without unwrapping it,” Sam replied, winking before going back to what he had been doing.

The implication was enough to make Dean’s half-aroused cock come to full attention, Dean tugging his jacket off his shoulders. It was moments like this that he wished he didn’t wear so many layers, Dean toeing off his shoes as he threw his jacket in the general direction of his desk chair, the rest of his clothing following suit.

Climbing onto the bed Dead traced the line of Sam’s spine along his bare back to the top of his jeans. He flattened his palm on the small of Sam’s back and slid his hand back up, feeling Sam’s skin prickle beneath his touch. Now that he was close he could see that both Sam and Cas were trembling making Dean wonder just how long they had been doing this, waiting for him to come home.

“How you doing, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas’ reply came in the sound of a groan that sounded so wrecked Dean almost felt sorry for him. He’d been on the end of Sam’s torture many times in the past so he knew exactly what Cas was going through, and at the same time exactly what he wanted. “Think you could handle something bigger than Sam’s tongue and fingers?”

Dean was sure he heard his name in the answering moan, causing Sam to laugh again. Sam’s eyes sparkled as he pulled back, reaching into his pocket and handing Dean a small bottle of lube. “You’re up to it then?”

“You know I am, otherwise you wouldn’t have started this,” Dean said, slicking himself up. “Now shove over.”

Sam slid back off the bed, Dean taking his place behind Cas. Dean draped himself over Cas’ back, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck before straightening up just enough that he could press himself inside. At the back of his mind he wondered absently if he should have put on a condom. He was clean and he was fairly certain Cas would be to given the angels healing abilities, so he dismissed the thought as he eased his way in slowly until he was balls deep.

“How you doing?” Dean asked, struggling to keep himself still and allow Cas time to adjust.

Clearly Cas had other ideas as he pushed back against him. Cas turned his head slightly, Dean catching a glimpse of his flushed face. “Move,” Cas demanded.

From behind them Sam gave a short bark of laughter, Dean unable to keep his own smile off his face. “Whatever you want, angel.”

Dean shifted so that he was able to take all his weight on his knees, catching hold of Cas’ hips and beginning to thrust in and out of Cas’ passage. His cock still had a dull ache he knew stemmed from overuse during the flying dildo fiasco, but it seemed to add something to the moment and it definitely wasn’t a negative something.

The shift of the bed was Dean’s first indication that Sam had rejoined them, his brother’s two large hands catching hold of his waist in a loose grip as Sam pressed against his back. Dean tilted his head back and to the side, Sam’s lips finding his in a soft kiss.

“Liking your present?” Sam asked, his hands slipping from Dean’s waist and down onto Cas’ hips, gently caressing.

“Mm-hm,” Dean said, rolling his hips on the next thrust and was rewarded with a harsh gasp from Cas along with a string of “yes” over and over. “Bit needy though.”

“I know, right,” Sam nipped at Dean’s shoulder, pulling back off him. “Tell me if this is too much.”

Dean frowned, ready to ask Sam what he meant when he felt a lubed finger slide down his crease and press against his hole. Dean fought to keep from clenching up, instead focussing on the slide as he shifted his angle and aimed for the spot that had gotten a response from Cas. He knew he’d found it again when Cas arched back against him, Dean grinding hard into the place and grinning at the wrecked groan.

On the next thrust back Sam breached him, Dean chastising himself when his body reflexively tried to escape the penetrating finger. Neither Sam nor Cas seemed to notice his involuntary spasm, something Dean was thankful for as he let out a long breath and closed his eyes. The sounds Cas was making were beyond pornographic, and Dean could tell from the harshness of Sam’s breath that he was sporting the boner of the century and doing everything in his willpower to keep his hands off it.

The tight heat around his still sensitive cock was almost torture, and combined with the gentle probing of Sam’s fingers, Dean knew he definitely wasn’t going to be taking any medals for longevity this time around. Sam seemed to realise this as he slid in a second finger with a practiced ease, hooking them around to brush against Dean’s prostate.

“Dammit Sammy,” Dean growled, counting out his rhythm in his mind as a means of trying to delay his orgasm. He’d wanted this for years, Cas beneath him and Sam behind, and he wanted it to last for as long as possible. He could already feel the heat beginning to crawl through him as his balls tightened, Dean tightening his grip on Cas’ hips and encouraging Cas to rock back against him.

The third finger was his underdoing. Dean gasped as Sam slid it in, thrusting toward his prostate and slamming into it hard. White sparks shot across Dean’s vision as he buried himself deep, the edges of his vision greying out. He managed a couple more half thrusts, draping himself over Cas back as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He felt an arm thread around his waist and pull him back, Dean allowing Sam to sit him up. He heard Cas whine as Dean slipped free, Dean letting his head drop back against Sam’s shoulder as he thought to regain his breath. Sam pressed a kiss into the spot where Dean’s shoulder met his neck, a place that always caused Dean to shiver.

Opening his eyes Dean glanced down, a small amount of guilt bubbling up at the way Cas was grinding down against the bed while at the same time admiring how long Cas had lasted given his virgin status. “Surprised you didn’t get him to come with just your mouth,” he said softly, turning his head toward Sam.

Sam gave him a smirk. “I did.”

Well that explained that then. Seeing a drop of his cum drip out Dean caught it with his finger, sliding it up and pressing it back inside. He was rewarded with a long moan, Cas trying to press back against his hand. Dean drew it back, bringing it up toward his lips only to have Sam catch his wrist. Dean chuckled as Sam sucked on his finger, Dean speculating that Sam would eat Dean’s cum three meals a day if he could. He wondered if he’d said it out loud when Sam made an affirmative sound.

“We can’t leave Cas hanging,” Dean said, reaching back and pressing a hand to Sam’s still clothed crotch. “Wanna swap places?”

Sam released his hand, hair dropping into his eyes as he nodded. “Want me to pull him up?”

It took Dean a moment to realise this had been Sam’s plan all along, and he had to credit his brother for pulling it off well. Dean elbowed Sam gently, Sam taking the hint and moving aside so Dean could shift to out to kneel beside Cas. Sam slid up the bed, catching hold of Cas’ waist and gently encouraging him to shift backward until he was practically in Sam’s lap.

If Cas had been hot from behind, he was pure porno from the front. Hell, better than any porn Dean had seen. He was desperate, his cock leaking as he trembled in Sam’s arms. There was barely any blue left to his eyes as he panted, his hair stuck to his forehead. Dean crawled to sit in front of him, catching Cas’ face in his hands and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Cas reacted instantly, hands coming up to hold Dean in place as he essentially fucked Dean’s mouth with his tongue. A tickle on the side of Dean’s face cued him in to the fact Sam had begun an assault on Cas’ shoulder and neck, and when Cas bumped forward and moaned Dean knew Sam was grinding against the angel.

Reaching down Dean closed his hand around Cas cock, breaking the kiss as Cas let out a half sob, half gasp. “Sam worked hard prepping me,” Dean said, winking, “be a shame to waste it, don’t you think?”

Cas blinked, Dean watching as realisation broke through the lust haze. Cas nodded, swallowing hard. When Dena began to turn around Cas reached out and caught his arm, shaking his head. “On your back,” he said, “want to see you.”

“Okay,” Dean said, resettling and shifting up the bed.

He dropped his legs apart, reaching down and catching Cas under the arm when he realised the angel was simply staring. The touch broke Cas from his reverie, Cas crawling up to hover over Dean and ducking his head down to resume the kiss. Dean let Cas take the lead, instead focusing his attention on grabbing Cas by the hips and pulling him down. With a few shifts and a little prodding Dean managed to get Cas into position, helping to guide his cock inside.

Dean sucked in a breath as Cas breached him in one slow, long thrust. Despite Sam having prepped him well it still burned slightly more than usual, Dean cursing the flying dildo from hell. Usually he could take Sam easier than this, and Sam was bigger than Cas was. Not that Cas was small by any margin.

“Easy,” Dean said as Cas settled in, Dean sliding his hands up Cas’ back. “Deep breaths. Just hold it.”

Cas nodded, Dean watching his face as Cas struggled to keep himself under control. Seeing a movement over his shoulder Dean spotted Sam finally stripping off the last of his clothing, his haste enough to tell Dean that Sam wasn’t far off himself.

“Okay, going to need you to breathe,” Dean said, running a hand along Cas’ jaw and kissing him quick on the lips. “Try not to move.”

Realisation flashed over Cas face when Sam climbed back onto the bed and picked up the bottle of lube, slicking himself up. Dean caught Sam’s eye and saw the question, Dean looking up at Cas and relaying it. “You okay with this?”

Cas nodded, Dean feeling him tense up. Dean slid his hands around Cas’ back, smoothing his palms over the skin and absently noting how well built Cas actually was as he felt muscles ripple beneath his touch. It wasn’t something he’d actually expected.

Dean knew the exact moment when Sam entered Cas, as Cas involuntarily thrust forward, his forehead dropping onto Dean’s shoulder. Dean knew exactly how he felt; Sam’s height wasn’t the only thing big about him. Even after all these years it still amazed Dean how full he felt when Sam was inside him, and Dean couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy toward Cas.

“Cas?” Sam asked, Dean seeing the look of concern on his face.

Cas gave a breathy laugh. “Big.”

The sheepish look Dean loved flashed over Sam’s face. “Sorry.”

“I don’t think anyone’s complaining,” Dean said.

“No complaints,” Cas agreed. He raised his head. “How does this work?”

“You control the pace and speed,” Sam answered.

Cas let out a shuddering breath Dean recognised as trying to maintain control, Cas closing his eyes for a moment. He shifted slightly then began to move, Dean fascinated with watching his face. Cas seemed to find something he liked and settled into it, Sam meeting Dean’s eye over his shoulder. It was a look that reflected exactly what Dean himself was thinking; no this wasn’t a dream, and yes they had actually had Cas naked between them having sex with them.

Dean pulled his legs up, resisting the urge to wrap them around Cas’ hips so he could thrust deeper, not wanting to get in the way of Sam. Sam seemed to read his mind though and grabbed  his legs, hooking them up around Cas’ waist and crossing the ankles, using them to support his own weight as he met each of Cas’ backward moves with a roll of his hips.

He was surprised to hear Cas swear at the move, but a quick glance at Cas’ face and the look of pure bliss indicated that it wasn’t a bad thing. Dean knew that look was going to be masturbation material in the future. He hook a hand behind Cas’ head and pulled him down for a kiss, Dean feeling his cock twitch as Cas practically devoured him and left him gasping for breath.

Dean dropped his head back onto the bed and rested his hand on the back of Cas’ neck as Cas returned his full attention to moving between them. Dean began to roll his own hips, grunting as Cas slid in marginally deeper and angled just right to stab Dean’s prostate. Dean couldn’t help but wish for his youth right then, knowing that if he’d been 15 years younger he’d have a raging hardon again by now and would probably be on the verge of his second orgasm.

The first sign Cas was getting close was the way his breath began to hitch, his thrust becoming more forceful. Dean tightened his knees into Cas’ sides as the angel’s movements began to stutter, Dean feeling Cas gasp against his shoulder as he buried himself deep inside Dean. He could feel the warmth pulse inside him as Cas went rigid, Dean turning his head to press a kiss into Cas’ hair.

Sam’s grip on Dean’s legs tightened as he began to piston down inside Cas, bringing himself quickly to orgasm as Cas’ own petered out. Dean heard Sam swear softly under his breath, the grip on his legs so tight Dean knew he’d most likely have bruises in the morning. He wanted to reach out and brush Sam’s hair back from his face to grant himself an unbroken view of his favourite expression on his brother’s face, but Dean had to catch Cas as his arms finally gave way, Dean doing his best to keep him in place while Sam finished.

When Sam finally dropped down beside them he hit the mattress hard enough that it almost bounced Dean out, Sam reaching out and helping to ease Cas into place between them. For his part Cas was already gone, snoring softly and limp against them. Dean rolled over and retrieved some wipes from the bedside table, handing one over to Sam. They made short work of the cleanup having learnt from experience to not do so meant discomfort later.

Tossing the used wipe on the floor to pick up later, Dean settled into the bed pressed up against Cas’ side. He was comfortably tired, his body still buzzing with the memory of pleasure as he rested his hand on Cas’ abdomen. His eyebrows rose as he felt a light touch on the back of his hand, Dean turning it and allowing Sam to knit their fingers together. Dean smiled at the corniness of it as it drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When he woke Dean felt a feeling of rightness sweep through him, one he’d long ago associated with being somewhere safe and Sam being close by. It took a moment to realise the body next to his was too small to be Sam, and another to remember the events of the night before and that the warmth pressed into his side was Cas.

“Hey.”

Dean opened his eyes at the sound of Sam’s voice, and turning his head he spotted Sam watching him over Cas’ chest. Sam gave him a warm smile, the look in his eyes the one that always made Dean want to kiss him and just hold him although Dean would deny he was cuddling. Casting his gaze down Dean saw that Cas was still asleep, looking the most peaceful Dean had ever seen him.

“I think we broke him,” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Looks like,” Dean agreed, shifting so that he was facing his two lovers, his arm tucked in under his head. “He did pretty well for a virgin.”

“I know,” Sam said. “His vessel’s age might have something to do with it.”

“Yeah.” Dean reached out, flicking Cas’ nipple lightly. “Take you much to convince him to let you eat him out?”

Sam’s grin widened. “So get this – he asked me to eat him out.”

Dean felt surprise wash through him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I know, right?” Sam shook his head, looking down at Cas’ face. “He said he’d heard that I was good at it and wanted to try it.”

Dean frowned, thinking back through his conversations with Cas and drawing a blank. “He’s either flown in on us at a bad time, or he’s been in my head again.”

Sam frowned. “Again?”

Dean gave him a look. “You think he wasn’t when we first met him?”

“Okay, you’ve got a point,” Sam conceded. “It took him a while to get the whole ‘personal space’ thing.”

“I don’t know, I  still don’t think he gets it,” Dean said.

“He gets it,” Sam countered. “He’s in it deliberately now. Especially yours.”

“Something the two of you have in common,” Dean teased.

“Don’t hear you complaining,” Sam said.

“I’m not,” Dean said, winking across at him. “Wish you’d get in it more often.”

Sam reached over Cas and gave him a light shove. Dean laughing softly caught his hand and brushing his lips over the knuckles before letting it go, noting the way Sam let his fingers trail lightly over Cas’ abdomen as he retrieved it.

“Take it you’re good then,” Sam said, Dean picking up on the undertone of concern.

“I’m good,” Dean confirmed, mentally doing an assessment of his condition. “No pain. Not even an ache aside from the usual.”

Sam didn’t even bother to mask his look of relief. “Good to hear.”

“Worried Little Dean was permanently out of the game?” Dean asked, knowing how much Sam hated it when he called it that.

“A little,” Sam said, Dean disappointed to see not even a hint of annoyance. “Was also worried Little Sam would have nowhere to play.”

Well okay then. Sam was definitely in a good mood, and that put Dean in a good mood. He played lightly with Cas’ hair, watching Sam over the angel as the other man sat up properly and stretched. Dean cringed in sympathy as Sam’s back cracked at the move, Sam sheepishly rubbing his neck.

“Don’t say it,” Dean warned.

“We’re getting old,” Sam said.

“I said don’t say it.”

Sam laughed. There was a moment of silence in which Dean continued to tease Cas’ hair, frowning as he spotted the occasional grey one and unable to help but wonder exactly how old Cas’ vessel actually was. He knew Cas was thousands of years old, but while he was human he’d need an age and a birth date.

“So about the room…” Sam said.

Dean looked up. “What about it?”

“We’ve finished documenting everything. There’s no reason to keep it open.” Sam shrugged. “I don’t know… should we seal it somehow?”

“Obviously,” Dean said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “I mean, don’t brick it back up or anything. Door and a lock should cover it.” He met Sam’s eye. “Unless you’ve got another idea.”

“Definitely a door and lock,” Sam agreed. “I was just thinking… maybe something else. A shelf or something, like our dungeon.”

Dean considered this. It was definitely feasible, and would keep people from accidentally opening the door and letting lose another flying dildo. “Could work. I’ll have a go at rigging something up.”

“I’ll help,” Sam said. “Two of us could get it done faster.”

Dean smirked. “Not sure I agree with that.”

Sam returned the grin, then nodded toward Cas. “What about…”

“What about him?” Dean asked.

“The swing,” Sam said. “Do we leave it in the room or do we take it out? Install it somewhere else?”

That was something Dean had been wondering about too. He rubbed his jaw, looking down at Cas. The angel had made it pretty clear he wasn’t a fan of the idea of the swing, but then again his main issue with it had been exposing his wings. Dean absently hooked a finger into the chain around his neck. The wing thing wasn’t an issue anymore, so it was entirely possible that Cas could one day agree to the swing.

“Take it out,” Dean decided, amused by the relief on Sam’s face. “Never know.”

Sam nodded, the corners of his lips tugging in a smile. “You know we’ve got a lot of spare rooms. We could go with Kevin’s suggestion and make a sex dungeon.”

“Now that’d traumatise the kid,” Dean laughed. “Yeap. I like the idea.  There’s a couple of other things in that room I wouldn’t mind taking out either.”

“Not the dagger,” Sam said, frowning.

“No, no, no. Definitely not the dagger. I did spot an interesting bit of fabric though.”

Sam blinked. “Oh. I didn’t know you were into that.”

Dean gave him a look. “Sam, I like it when you fuck me when I’m handcuffed. It’s not that big a stretch to think I’d like Kinbaku.”

“Shibari,” Sam corrected.

“Same thing.” Dean shrugged it off. “And if the instruction manual is anything to go by, you wouldn’t even have to learn much. Just name a pattern and the fabric does it for you. And then you can do with me whatever you like.”

He saw Sam’s cock twitch at that suggestion. “Anything?”

Dean nodded, knowing he was probably setting himself up but knowing he wouldn’t regret it “Anything.”

“Huh.”

Dean bit back his grin as he saw Sam’s gaze lose focus, his brother already lost in a host of ideas. Dean took the time to do a full assessment on himself, pleased to find that even after he’d sat up there were no aches aside from the usual. His hips and legs reminded him that he wasn’t used to certain positions – at least not anymore – but there was really nothing worth writing home about.

He thought about where they could set up their ‘sex dungeon’. Close to the bedrooms was his first preference, but that would mean that they wouldn’t be able to play if someone like Kevin was staying nearby as the rooms weren’t soundproof. There were also a couple of near empty rooms in one of the nearby halls which were far enough away to be out of earshot, but still close enough to the bedrooms and showers to be convenient.

A couple of the rooms did have basins which was helpful. Dean had sometimes wondered if they were in fact unused bedrooms converted to storage space. There was also the option of putting a mattress or cushions in the room so being close to the bedrooms wasn’t really that important, but being close to the showers and toilets was definitely a must. Another must was a strong roof. The last thing they needed was to have someone – preferably Cas – to be in the swing and for it to do a full Ringling Brothers Rhode Island on them.

Dean absently scratched his jaw. Getting Cas into the swing was another matter. From what Dean could tell Cas was very self-conscious about his wings. Something Dean didn’t fully understand. It was most definitely an angel thing. He liked the black feathers himself and thought they suited Cas perfectly. They gave an air of mysteriousness and danger, something you could see in Cas’ eyes even when he had the naïve act going.

Yes, act. Dean was sure that when Cas had first appeared to him he truly had been the naïve angel he appeared to be. He still wasn’t fully versed on pop culture, but Dean had always had a feeling Cas knew more than he let on. And now that Cas had managed to undo some of the brainwashing and memory repression it would be interesting to see what he knew.

Dean was sure there was knowledge about sex locked in that brain of Cas’. Dean really did believe Cas had been a virgin, but he doubted the fact Cas hadn’t had some form of sex in the past. There were just little things he said, the way he looked at Dean, that made Dean think there was a lot more inside that head than he let on.

“I think it’s just a matter of getting comfortable,” he said.

“What?” Sam asked, breaking out of his thoughts.

“Cas,” Dean said. “Just a matter of getting comfortable with us. What’ll take to get him to open up and let us do nasty things to those wings of his.”

Sam blinked. “Like what?”

“Oh come on,” Dean said, giving him a reluctant look. “Like you haven’t thought about jerking off against his back between the wings and painting those feathers white.”

“Um… no,” Sam said, shaking his head. He stared at Dean for a moment, realisation in his eye. “Dude, do you have a wing fetish?”

“No,” Dean said. The thought began to enter his mind of all the times he’d dreamed about doing things with Cas’ wings. “Maybe.”

“Wow.” Sam laughed. “You realise it’s probably hard to get that off the feathers, right?”

“It’s easy actually.”

Dean jumped at the sound of Cas’ voice, seeing Sam equally startled. Looking down he saw Cas’ eyes crack open, looking from one to the other. “Liquid doesn’t cling to my wings so it’d just wipe off.”

“Speaking from experience?” Dean asked, willing his heartbeat to slow down. Even when he knew Cas was there the angel still manage to make him jump.

“I’d rather not say,” Cas answered. He must have seen the look on Dean and Sam’s face as a moment later a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. “It would require a demonstration.”

Dean was happy with that answer and made a mental note to request it in the near future. He shifted over to give Cas more room as the angel sat up and leaned back against the headboard, Dean unashamedly letting his gaze rake over Cas as he moved. Cas caught him, Dean not bothering to hide his grin as he saw Cas’ cheeks turn faint red.

“How long have you been awake?” Sam asked.

“You mean how much did I hear?” Cas said, Sam nodded his answer. “I’ve been drifting in and out for some time now. I didn’t hear it all, but yes, I did hear your plans for the ‘sex dungeon’.”

As Cas made quote marks in the air over the last two words, Dean had to silently commend him for finally learning how to use air quotes correctly. That thought was almost overridden by his panic in knowing Cas had heard them, however, especially after how Cas had reacted in the past. Dean shot Sam a quick look and saw that he was thinking the same thing.

Cas sighed, head dropping back against the headboard. “I’ve been thinking about it and I’m… more comfortable with the idea now.”

“There’s no rush, Cas,” Dean said.

Sam nodded his agreement. “If you don’t want to do it-“

“I’m curious,” Cas interrupted, looking up at him. “I know how it works in theory and I’ve read descriptions from those who’ve used it.”

“That was in a report?” Dean asked, unable to remember seeing anything other than a basic description of the swing and theories as to how it was used and on what/whom. He shot Sam and questioning look and got a shake of the head in return. Sam hadn’t seen anything either, and he’d red more than any of them.

“Yes,” Cas said, Dean spotting an amused twinkle in his eye. “I have not been completely honest with you. I was able to identify many of the items in the room because I have seen them before.”

“Where?” Sam asked, leaning forward.

“My garrison was one of those tasked with discovering and confiscating them when word first reached Heaven of their existence.” He raised an eyebrow. “Clearly we didn’t find them all.”

“Obviously,” Dean said as Sam gave a short laugh. “So when we first opened that room and you said you knew what some of the items were…”

“That is how,” Cas said. “We had thought they were destroyed when we didn’t find them. What we did find is sealed in Heaven.”

“So no one can get to them,” Sam said.

Cas shook his head. “There are ways to access them and the information about them. No one has because…” Dean saw something flashover Cas’ face quickly, a combination of anger, annoyance and disgust. Cas glared down at his hands. “Their location was taken from us.”

“Naomi,” Dean guessed, Cas nodding but not looking up. Dean could see him biting down on the inside of his cheek, Sam catching it too as the younger man reached out to close one of his large hands over one of Cas’ fisted ones.

“I found the information on the swing, as well as other variations of it,” Cas continued. “Some versions were more… crude. There were also several recorded testimonies which explained a great deal.”

“Like?” Dean prompted.

“Balthazar’s obsession with sex. He wrote a majority of the reports and took the testimonies.”

“I guess Naomi couldn’t wipe that,” Sam said.

“It became part of his personality,” Cas agreed. “The files also detailed how the objects were used and their intended and experienced effects.” Cas looked up, Dean surprised to see heat in those eyes that went straight to his cock. “I would like to experience it.”

Across from him Dean heard Sam let out a shuddering breath, his brother clearly affected by the look in Cas’ eye as well. “Okay,” Sam said. “We’ll put it up today.”

“Two conditions,” Cas said.

A rock formed in the pit of Dean’s stomach. He should have known there would be something. He gestured for Cas to go ahead.

“I get both of you,” Cas said, Dean noticing slight nerves under the look of determination.

“You had both of us last night,” Dean reminded him.

“No.” Cas shook his head. “Together.”

Dean almost choked on his spit as his mind registered exactly what Cas was saying. Looking sharply at Sam he saw his brother’s mouth hanging open as he stared at their angel. Dean had fantasised about this in various formations, including Sam and Cas taking him at once, but he’d always dismissed it because he never thought they’d ever be together like this and the simple matter of Sam’s size alone.

“Together,” Sam choked out. “You’re sure.”

“I’ll be in my angel form,” Cas reminded him. “It is also something I have long thought of, and the situation seems fitting.”

“We’ll have a safe word,” Sam said. “That way if you want us to stop you just say it and we will.”

Dean nodded his agreement to the plan. “What’s the other condition?”

Cas looked at him and met his eye, Dean instantly suspicious as he recognised the lost kitten look that usually meant Cas either wanted something or had something wrong. “We have more burgers for lunch. I really enjoyed them.”

On the other side of the bed Sam burst out laughing. Dean chuckled, hooking a hand behind Cas’ neck and dragging him over for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

It surprised Dean how quickly the day went. By the end of the morning they had finished putting the last of the files and objects back into the hidden room, taking out what they intended to keep aside including the swing. Sam and Dean measured up for the door and shelving to hid the room while Cas cleaned out their chosen room for the ‘sex dungeon’.

As promised Dean made burgers for lunch, Sam admitting that he enjoyed them as well and Dean making them a deal – if they bribe him with pie he’d keep cooking for them. By mid-afternoon Dean had decided to modify the existing bookshelves from the room and had drawn up a crude design and located some of the items while Sam and Cas had begun setting up their new room.

Dean ducked out of the bunker to the hardware shop, surprised and unimpressed to find that it was raining. When he returned Sam had handed him a hot mug of coffee and a towel, Dean ending up sitting on the floor of the new room watching as Sam attached the swing to the reinforced rigging they’d installed on the roof, Cas directing him on how to hook it together.

“You sure this is right?” Sam asked, looking down from the step ladder. “The Men of Letters-“

“- had it wrong,” Cas said. “Understandable given this swing is incomplete.”

Dean’s ears perked up at that. “Say what?”

Cas looked over at him. “This is only the base structure. It’s missing the attachments.”

Dean blinked. “Then how can we use it if-“

“Bag,” Cas said, pointing to the sack beside him.

Dean tugged the bag toward him, pulling open the ties and gazing inside. He found an assortment of items, including chains, clasps and manacles, all made out of mithril. He pulled them out one-by-one, finding them carefully wrapped and tied to keep them from tangling. He frowned, noting that some of the mithril had different textures.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes Dean?”

“These aren’t all for angels, are they,” Dean said, pointing down at the items.

“No,” Cas confirmed, handing a spanner up to Sam so he could finish fastening the main bolt. “The swing is adaptable. It can be used for either angels or humans.”

“Humans?” Sam looked down at him. “How’s it different to a normal swing? I understand the dagger, but how do the chains work?”

“They’re slightly abrasive,” Cas explained. “Not enough to do damage, but enough to press into the skin and activate the nerves. According to the reports it is quite pleasurable.”

Sam looked impressed, catching Dean’s eye. Dean had to agree with the silent comment Sam was making – they would definitely have to give it a go themselves. Dean had never considered using a swing himself, and the furthermost he and Sam had ever gone into bondage was a set of handcuffs and a makeshift spreader bar.

“So…” Dean said, watching as Cas came over and knelt to pick up several of the chains from the floor in front of him. “How we going to do this anyway? It takes some work just to get ready to take Sam let alone both of us.” He spotted a slightly guilty look flash over Sam’s face as Cas handed him on of the chains, Cas seeming to ignore Dean’s comment. Narrowing his eyes Dean fixed his gaze on his brother. “Okay, spill. What did you to do while I was at the store?’

Sam bit his lip, unable to meet his eye which alone told Dean they’d definitely been up to something. “You know that really thick butt plug you bought for me as a joke?” Dean nodded. “Cas… kinda has it in him.”

It was hard to put his finger on the feeling that washed through him. The idea of that the butt plug that was almost as thick as Dean’s wrist was inside Cas went straight to his cock, but there was also a sense of betrayal. That was twice now that Dean had come home to discover that Sam and Cas had taken the liberty of doing all the preparation without him and to say he felt left out was an understatement.

“Dude, foreplay is half the fun,” Dean said.

“What if I give you a strip tease later,” Sam offered.

“Tempting, but no.” Dean nodded toward Cas. “He’s the one I haven’t had time with.”

He saw a contemplative look on Cas’ face, Cas handing Sam the chains and crossing the room toward him. He gestured for Dean to move, Dean scooting back across the floor until his back hit the wall. Cas nudged Dean’s leg with his foot, Dean taking a hint and bringing his legs together in front of him, unsurprised when Cas’ next move was to kneel, straddling Dean’s legs and sliding into his lap.

Cas leaned in, resting his forehead against Dean’s. Dean brought his hands up, catching hold of Cas’ hips and pulling him down until he was taking Cas’ full weight. Cas rested one hand against the wall to keep his balance, Dean fighting to keep his eyes open as he felt Cas’ warm breath play across his face.

“Tomorrow,” Cas said, voice a low whisper that Dean knew Sam wouldn’t be able to hear, “I will show you how I know my wings are easy to clean, and then you can, as you said, ‘paint them white’.”

Dean swallowed hard, tilting his head back and pressing his nose to Cas’ cheek, brushing their lips together. “Wear the collar and chain and let me undress you with my teeth and we have a deal.”

“Only if you agree to show me why Sam says you have ‘cock sucking lips’,” Cas said, bringing his hand up to trail a finger over Dean’s lower lip.

Dean caught the finger between his teeth to keep Cas from pulling it away, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth. He felt as much as he heard Cas inhale sharply, tugging his hand free and replacing it with his mouth. Dean was all too happy to meet him halfway, licking deep into Cas’ mouth.

He felt Cas’ hand thread its way into his hair, tightening on the strands and tugging lightly. Dean grabbed him by the hips and tugged him forward, feeling that Cas was already hard as Cas rolled his hips slightly against Dean’s already interested cock. Dean broke the kiss, pulling back slightly as Cas made to chase his mouth with his own.

“Show them to me,” Dean said, resting his forehead against Cas’.

He felt Cas’ eyelashes flutter against his own closed lids, Cas bringing his hands together behind Dean’s head. He knew the moment Cas broke the seal on the ring as Cas straightened in his lap, body going rigid as he drew in a long breath. Dean could almost feel the power of Cas’ grace radiating through the angel in his lap, and the sudden feeling of a new weight on his legs and the way Sam sucked in his breath from the other side of the room told Dean that Cas had his wings out without Dean even needing to open his eyes.

He slid his hands from Cas hips to his lower back, sliding them up until they bumped against the base of where Cas’ wings protruded from his back. The way Cas’ shirt continued on reminded him that Cas’ wings existed on another plain, the weight of the new pendant around his neck a silent indicator of how lucky he and Sam were.

Dean traced the line of where the wings met Cas’ back, then closed his hands around their base and squeezed gently. Cas shuddered in his lap and made a wrecked groan, two hands coming to grip Dean on either side of his head, Cas slamming his lips onto Dean’s once more. Dean barely registered the fact he stopped breathing as Cas practically devoured him, Cas rolling his hips and grinding their crotches together.

“Hey, hey!” Dean had to force himself to drag his mouth from Cas’ to look up over his shoulder, spotting an amused look on Sam’s face as Cas latched himself onto Dean’s neck. Sam gestured back at the swing. “Keep that up and we’re never going to get there.”

Reaching up Dean caught hold of Cas’ forearms, prying Cas off him gently and stifling his laugh as he saw the unimpressed look Cas was giving him. “Still want to do this?”

Cas frowned, looking back at Sam. Dean loosened his grip on Cas’ arms and brought his hands to Cas’ hips again, fingering the hem of his shirt.

“Yes,” Cas said, facing him once more. “I will talk you through how to restrain me.”

“Gotta get these off first,” Dean said, pulling at his shirt.

Cas gave him a look that could rival Sam’s bitchface, Dean unable to keep himself from laughing. Cas extracted himself from Dean’s lap, Dean instantly missing the weight and heat. It was strange having a smaller body in his lap, Dean having become accustomed to Sam there on the odd occasion although more often than not Dean would end up in Sam’s.

Pushing himself up Dean joined Sam in undressing Cas, Dean able to tell from Sam’s face that the whole ‘wings over the clothes’ thing unsettled him as well. They made short work of it, peppering the exposed flesh with small nips and kisses to alleviate some of the nerves they could see in Cas’ expression and body language.

“The manacles,” Cas said, clear strain already evident in his voice “We’ll start there.”

Without a word Sam went and collected them, Dean taking the opportunity to press his mouth hard against Cas’. The distraction seemed to work as Cas didn’t react as Dean heard the small click as Sam fastened one of the manacles to Cas’ wrist, Cas inhaling sharply as once it was locked in place but nonetheless maintaining the kiss. Sam moved around them, Dean hearing the snap of the second metal circlet then feeling both of Cas’ hands on his face.

Feeling a hand slap him gently on the ass and squeeze Dean swatted back, Sam laughing. He felt a butterfly kiss on the back of his neck as Sam moved passed him to go collect the next items. Dean slid a hand down between them, closing his fingers around Cas’ cock and sliding them slowly from base to tip. Cas gasped against his mouth, breaking the kiss to stare into Dean’s eyes.

They both glanced down as Sam knelt beside them, placing the manacles around Cas’ ankles, Dena noting a sense of unease in Cas’ eyes. “You okay.”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas assured him as closed his fingers lightly around Dean’s biceps. Dean frowned as the grip suddenly tightened, Cas jolting forward slightly, and looking down Dean spotted that Sam had buried his face in Cas’ ass.

“Really, Sam?”

Sam chuckled, pulling back with a grin. “Saw an opportunity.”

“Is he always like this?” Cas asked.

“Yeap,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Just wait. Give him the opportunity and he’ll suck his own cum straight out of your ass.”

Dean couldn’t’ decided if the look on Cas’ face was surprised, disgusted, intrigued or a combination thereof. He didn’t ask though as Sam approached with the last loop, holding it gently between his fingers.

“You still good with this?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded, tilting his chin up slightly and allowing Sam to slip the circlet around his neck and close the latch. Dean watched as Cas swallowed hard, causing the metal ring to bob slightly.

“What’s it feel like?” Dean asked.

“Tingles,” Cas said. “It’s not unpleasant. I believe it will be more rewarding once there is some more friction.” He released Dean and turned, Dean unable to tear his eyes from the wings that moved with him. “I’ll talk you both through how to attach the rest to the wings.”

Under Cas’ guidance Sam and Dean were able to carefully slip several hoops around the fleshy part of Cas’ wings, tucking them in between the feathers and making sure to keep the chain ring toward the top. Cas explained how the chains went together as they worked, Dean and Sam assisting a clearly nervous Cas up into the swing.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Dean told him

“Do it,” Cas replied without hesitation.

Sam handed Dean one of the smaller chains, the two of them working together to hook the manacles back onto the main swing, effectively trapping Cas in place. Dean noted that as they went Sam was murmuring soft words of affection toward the nervous angel, and Dean was surprised to find that he himself was doing the same without realising. He let his fingers trail over skin as he knelt, gently raising Cas leg so he could slip the chain through the loop, then then stood so he could hook it onto the main support.

Dean went to retrieve the chains for Cas’ wings as Sam finished chaining Cas’ main body into place, Sam asking again if Cas was fine before attaching the collar back against the support. Dean startled at the sound of Cas’ yelp, Dean swinging around to see a wide eyed Sam staring at an equally wide-eyed Cas.

“Cas?” Sam asked.

“It’s like it… turned on,” Cas gasped, colour rising in his cheeks. “The second you clipped it in.”

“Must be a closed circuit,” Dean guessed.

Sam nodded his agreement. “Sounds like it.”

“Haven’t even done the wings yet,” Dean said, picking them all up and draping them over his arm to keep them from tangling.

Cas groaned, eyes closing as his head fell back. Sam chuckled, catching the side of Cas’ face in his palm and turning his head slightly so that he could press a soft kiss onto Cas’ lips. Dean slid into the space between Cas’ wings, Sam joining him as they helped guide them back into the main chains, then made short work of hooking them up. Once in place Dean watched as Cas seemed to pull at them, unable to move them but eliciting a gasp from him.

“You good?” Dean checked.

“I suggest we start this soon,” Cas said, Dean picking up on the strain in his voice.

“Worried you’ll go off early?”

“Yes.”

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Dean seeing in Sam’s eyes that he was thinking the same thing as he was. Dean caught the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it in the general direction of the wall he’d been sitting against earlier. He unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans, yanking them, his socks and his underwear off together in order to save time.

Once naked he stepped back over the Cas, catching the bottle of lube Sam tossed his way. Dean squirted some onto his hand, allowing it to warm before slicking it over his already hard cock. Glancing up he saw that Sam had already stepped into the space between Cas’ legs and had the angel’s head in his hands, kissing him slowly.

Dean set the bottle down on the floor nearby and stepped between Cas’ wings, marvelling at their size and colour and feeling a droplet of precum trail the length of his cock. He definitely had a wing fetish, and something told him both Sam and Cas would use it against him. He slid his finger along the line of Cas’ spine, watching as Cas arched into his touch and wings shuddered in their shackles. He followed the line down the between Cas’ cheeks, finding the edges of the butt plug.

He’d forgotten how big it actually was. He’d bought it as a joke several years ago and had thought that Sam had gotten rid of it. He traced the edges of the plug, catching hold of it and tugging lightly. He heard Cas moan, Dean pressing himself against Cas’ back and nipping at the back of his neck. He could feel Cas’ wings on either side of him, feeling their restrained power.

Gripping the butt plug tightly he slowly pulled it out, hearing Cas inhale sharply and feeling his whole body shudder. He let it drop to the floor, replacing it with three fingers that easily slid in. He curled them slightly, gently gliding them in and out while searching for a specific spot. He knew he’d found it when Cas lurched against the chains, moaning long.

“Careful,” Sam said, looking over Cas’ shoulder at Dean.

“He’s all ready,” Dean said, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder and tilting his head in a silent invitation.

Sam smiled and leaned forward, catching Dean’s lips in a quick kiss as he hooked his hands in under Cas’ thighs, holding him up. Dean reached between Cas’ legs, catching hold of Sam’s cock and helping to guide it inside Cas. Cas breathed out something that sounded suspiciously like “fuck yes”, his hands twisting to grip hold of the chains and pull himself up slightly. Dean had to admire the way Cas’ biceps twitched as he held his own weight, letting himself sink down onto Sam’s cock.

Cas swayed slightly as Sam gave some short, experimental thrusts, Sam catching hold of Cas’ legs to still the motion. He glanced over Dean’s shoulder and nodded, before looking back down at Cas.

“Still want us both?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded furiously, Dean slipping back in flush against Cas’ back. Sam held him steady as Dean slid two fingers in experimentally beside Sam’s cock and was satisfied to find that the butt plug had done the job stretching Cas open well.

“Dean,” Cas groaned. “Need you.”

“Okay baby, I’m coming,” Dean said, retrieving his fingers.

“I hope not,” Sam said.

Dean shot him a pointed look as he guided his cock to press against Sam’s, Sam lifting Cas to the point he was barely sheathed. Dean held his cock aligned with Sam’s as Sam slowly lowered Cas back down. There was a brief moment of resistance before Dean slipped in, gently sliding his cock up alongside his brothers. He heard simultaneous groans from both Sam and Cas as he buried himself deep, Dean almost overcome with the heat and tightness of it all.

“How you feeling, beautiful,” Sam asked, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“Full,” Cas said, Dean wishing he could see his face. The infliction to Cas’ voice was that of someone experiencing pure bliss, not quite believing the reality of it all. Dean slid one arm around Cas’ middle, palming his cock and hearing that wrecked groan he was coming to love

Catching Sam’s eye Dean checked his brother’s status, seeing that Sam was as equally affected as he was. They’d had mutual handjobs in the past, their cocks pressed together inside their entwined hands, but this was something entirely different. Dean nodded that he was ready, Sam shifting his grip on Cas and beginning to move.

Initially Dean held himself still, the feel of Sam’s cock sliding against his in the tight heat causing Dean’s toes to curl. Swallowing hard Dean widened his stance to give himself more balance, reaching up with both hands to grasp Cas around the base of his wings. He felt Cas twitch around him at the move, Dean using his grip to steady him as he began to move in opposite to Sam. For every down movement Sam made Dean would thrust up, and when Sam pushed in Dean allowed himself to slide out to the point he was barely inside

Cas had already broken into a string of “yes yes yes”, his grip on the chains white knuckled as he tried to shift against them but restricted by his bonds. Dean let his eyes close as he focused himself on the feel, losing himself in the warmth and slide, listening to the soft pants and gasps from Sam and the chants and moans of Cas.

He could feel Cas’ wings trembling beneath his fingers, Dean biting down on his lip as he quickly felt his climax building up fast.  He had no intention of being the first to reach it, Dean fighting hard to starve it off even as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him He was unsurprised when seemingly moments later he heard Cas give a wailing cry, tensing up and around them effectively locking him and Sam in place.

Dean tried to move and could feel Sam do the same, Dean sucking in a quick breath as he felt Sam’s cock begin to twitch and heard the telltale shuddering breath as Sam came. A warmth pooled inside of Cas, settling around the tip of Dean’s own cock and he fell over the edge with them, his fingers tightening hard around Cas’ wings and he swore he felt Cas shudder and tighten further around them.

The world seemed to grey out for a moment, Dean regaining his senses just in time to catch himself as his feet threatened to give way under him. His grip on Cas came more about maintaining his footing as he carefully pulled himself out, Sam’s cock coming with him Hearing Sam swear he looked up, spotting Sam staring down and following his gaze he saw their combined cum dripping out of Cas onto the floor.

Dean felt his cock twitch at the sight, Dean forcing his attention back up to the angel swaying limply in the swing. He stepped back, hitting the quick release catches on the chains releasing Cas’ wings as Sam began to release his other bonds. They worked together to pull Cas free of the chains, carrying the limp angel over to the pile of blankets and cushions they’d left in one corner

They practically collapsed down onto the pile, Cas’ wings splaying around them as Sam and Dean settled in on either side of the unconscious angel. Ignoring his own tiredness the brothers removed the manacles and loops, Dean gently massaging each area as it was freed and pleased to see that there was no broken skin and would be only the slightest of bruising.

“That was just…” Sam said softly, setting aside the last manacle and stretching out.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, trailing his fingers along the line of Cas’ wing.

“Incredible,” Cas finished. His blue eyes cracked open, twinkling as he looked from Sam to Dean and back, a small smile on his face. “I’m beginning to understand why the swing was considered so dangerous.”

“Yeah?” Sam said, pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead.

“Why would an angel return to Heaven,” Cas said, “when Heaven’s right here.”

Dean couldn’t help but pull a face. “Dude, that is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Cas brought a hand up to lightly punch Dean in the chest, then lightly gripped Dean’s chin and pulled him forward. Dean was happy to be led down into a tired kiss, at the back of his mind registering the feeling of Sam trailing a finger along the line where their mouths met.

“You have no idea how hot that is,” Sam said.

Dean cracked his eyes open to glare at him out the corner of his eye, then pressed his lips harder onto Cas’ and properly sealed their mouths together, sweeping his tongue in and lazily battling with Cas’. He felt a wing curl around him, pulling him tighter against Cas and Dean pressed further into his side, reluctantly breaking the kiss as the need to breath became too much.

“Let’s just stay here tonight, Sam said, fingers gliding lightly over Cas’ abdomen and fingertips idly touching Dean’s own.

Dean was too tired and comfortable to argue the merits of a bed, instead settling himself down and curling in against the once again asleep Cas He reached out and caught Sam’s hand, Sam turning it and threading their fingers together. Dean allowed himself to smile, enjoying the moment of peace and listening as Sam’s breathing evened out.

As much as Dean loved hunting, there were times when he enjoyed taking time off more.

** END **


End file.
